30 Days
by Gelix
Summary: 30 days for him to make her prom queen. 30 days for her to see life in a new prespective. 30 days for him to fall harder than ever before. AU/AH. Rated M. Will be posted once a day for 31 days.
1. Prologue

**30 DAYS**

_Prologue_

_**Edward**_

"I'm so fucking bored it's not even funny," I muttered, sliding the disgusting food around on my plate with the plastic fork.

"What the hell did you expect? This is Forks. Since when did anything in this shitty town get funny?" Emmett, my brother, said.

He was right, and if that wasn't enough, we were stuck here for another five months before we left for college. Not that we would be getting far, four hours away to be exact, but at least we would be in the big city.

"Maybe we should do something to _make _it funny," Rose said, tapping her perfect manicured nail on the table with an evil fucking grin on her face.

Blonde, smart, gorgeous as hell and perfect. That was a way to sum Rose up, but since she was dating my brother, I hadn't touched her.

"What did you have in mind, babe?" Emmett asked.

"Hm, the prom is coming up," Rose answered thoughtfully. It was another month left to prom. I hated formal things like prom. "Maybe Eddie here should prove his skills."

"Don't call me Eddie," I growled. "And what skills are you talking about?"

"Maybe it's time for you to prove that you're as good as you say with the ladies." Rose smirked at me.

"I am good!"

"Prove it."

"You haven't told me what the fuck I'm supposed to do yet."

"Do you think you're _so _good that you can make _any _girl in this room this year's prom queen?"

There it was again – prom. If it hadn't been for the smug look on both Rose's face and Emmett's, I would have told her no to this whole shit. But they were smug and I felt the need to prove my mad skills once and for all.

"Of course," I finally answered just as smugly. "Who?"

"Oh, let me pick," Emmett said excitedly.

I looked around the room with him. There were braces, bad perms, book nerds, bitches, skanks, decent girls, emos. This school had it all.

"What do you say about Jessica Stanley?" Emmett asked Rose.

"Too easy."

She was right. Jessica was in the categories bad perms, bitches, skanks and decent girls. She would be easy to make prom queen.

"Oh, I know! How about… Isabella Swan?" Emmett asked, looking pretty confident with himself.

I groaned because I knew Rose would fucking agree to her. Isabella Swan. Where to start? She was in one single category – _bitches. _She was known for turning guys down in a not so nice way. That poor fucker Mike Newton had looked completely destroyed after asking her out once. Maybe it was because rumored had it that she had kneed him in the balls.

She was a feisty one and not too bad looking. I just hoped to God she would go easy on me.

"You have thirty days, lover boy," Rose said, smiling evilly.

_Game on!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I know most of you have already read this, but reviews are always welcomed and so is you and your opinion!_

_xx  
>Gelix<em>

_P.S. I've missed this and I've missed you... a lot, but I still need time. (Read a short note on my profile!)  
><em>


	2. Day 1

**_A/N:_** _I'm so sorry, the thing about is that you need internet to upload anything. But I will try and make this a daily update._

_Answer to a frequently asked question: __This will be the exact same version as the other one. Nothing has changed. The only story that will change is Married to the Enemy because I will not post the oldest version._

* * *

><p><strong>30 DAYS<strong>

_Day 1_

_**Bella**_

"I'm so freaking bored right now it's not even funny," I muttered, taking a bite of the disgusting pizza.

"Well, look at it this way, we're out of here in just a few months," Alice, my best friend, said cheerfully.

She was right, but that didn't mean it got less boring. My brother, Jasper, decided to show up that moment, saving me from making a bitchy remark. I hated being bitchy towards Alice, but her cheerful attitude sometimes got on my nerves. This moment was no exception.

Jasper and I didn't look much alike even though we were twins. I had dark brown hair, he had light brown hair. My eyes were a deep shade of brown as well and his was blue. He was tall, I was short. He took after our mom and I took after our dad. The only thing we did have in common when it came to our looks was the pale skin. Maybe that was because we lived in a place where the sun barely made its appearance.

"Could you _not _do that in front of me?" I asked, making a disgusted face.

It wasn't like I liked watching my brother and best friend practically having sex while I ate my already disgusting lunch.

"What's up, sis? Jealous?" Jasper asked.

"No," I huffed.

I wasn't. I was okay with not having a love-life. The last one I'd had three years ago ended worse than badly and I had no desire to ever do that again.

Alice kept talking about the upcoming prom. I hated prom. I wasn't even going. Alice could pout and give me puppy-eyes best she wanted. It was just a way for guys with a raging hard-on to press their bodies against some innocent girls, and maybe not so innocent girls as well. Nothing for me.

After a while I excused myself to go to Biology class. It wasn't something I looked forward to, but I couldn't afford to skip it.

As I slammed my locker shut, Edward Cullen, the school's bad boy made his appearance. A little too close for my liking. He might have been able to dazzle the girls of Forks High School with his crooked smile, but it had no effect on me. Not even his bronze colored sex-hair.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," he said smoothly as if that would impress me.

"I know who you are," I said and started walking.

"I'll walk you to Biology." He caught up with me and started walking next to me as if he owned the damn world or something.

"I can walk myself, thank you very much."

"Great, then you can walk me."

_Was this guy for real?_

I ignored him as he walked by my side. We were both in this class, but that didn't mean I needed an escort. He smelled like smoke and it made my nose scrunch up. Sure, some guys had the ability to make the habit look sexy, but the smell always got to me.

"I'll see you around, Isabella Swan," Edward said casually as I walked to my table in the back.

I just rolled my eyes at him and waved him off. I had no interest in the guy and I doubted he had any interest in me.

Edward kept looking at me over his shoulder from time to time during class, but I just shook my head at him and tried to concentrate on class. The class was too easy, though, and that made me zone out more than once as Mr. Banner, the teacher, kept talking.

Later in gym, we were playing volleyball. At least this was one of the classes I didn't have with Edward.

"So, Edward Cullen followed me to Biology today," I told Alice as we changed back to our real clothes after class.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"That's what I thought, too," I mumbled. "And he still did it even _after_ I told him I didn't want him to."

"You didn't want him to? Bella, he's the sexiest guy in school and you didn't want him to walk you to Biology?"

"No," I answered simply.

"Well, he sure seems to like following _you_," she said with a snicker as we made it to the parking lot.

Sure enough, Edward Cullen was leaning against my purple little bubble, also known as my car. He was smoking, but at least he put it out as I made my way towards him, saying goodbye to Alice who was riding with my brother today.

"Are you following me?" I asked, throwing my bag into the back seat.

"No, I was just admiring your car."

"Great. How about I show you what it looks like while I'm driving it," I said and climbed into the driver's seat.

He stopped me from closing the door and he smiled that damn smile again. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Do you wanna go out sometime? Let's say Saturday?" he asked in a confident tone.

"No. Now, if you excuse me, I have places to be and people to see," I said, tugging on my car door.

He looked stunned as if he hadn't expected me to say no and didn't put up a fight as I closed the door. I didn't understand why he had expected me to say yes, though. There were plenty of girls in this school that would donate their left boob just to go out with him.

I wasn't one of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Please send me a review! I love them all! :)_


	3. Day 2

**30 DAYS**

_Day 2_

_**Edward**_

Yesterday had not turned out the way I planned. Sure, I had expected her to turn me down the first time, but she even managed to resist my charm the second time as well.

There were practically no girls in this school that had turned me down before. I had always been the one to turn _them _down. Sure, I'd had my share of girls from here, but they could be counted on one hand. There had never been anyone to hold my interest… until now.

Isabella Swan had just served the whole purpose of this whole shit – she made my day exciting. I hadn't really worked out a plan on how to actually make her prom queen, but I guess I would just get her to start dating me and she would automatically belong to the "cool" people and therefore, people would vote for her.

_Fuck if I know. It sounds good to me._

I stood by her locker as she came in this morning, but she just shook her head in disbelief and ignored me. This girl was fucking good at ignoring people.

"Are you going to James' party tomorrow?" I asked.

"No," she answered with a small laugh like it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on. Give me _something_?" I begged, trying to give her my best pout.

"Like what?" she asked amused and slammed her locker shut and started walking.

"How about a date?"

"I don't date," she said simply, stopping in front of a class room. "If I were you, I would try getting into a willing girl's pants. It would save you a lot of time."

With that, she opened the door and walked in, leaving me standing there for the second time since I started trying to get the girl to just go out on one date with me. One. Was that so hard?

_Yes. Yes, it was._

When Rose asked about my progress, I was honest. And what did I get? Her laugh. I still had twenty-eight more days, but apparently she was dead set on that I was going to fail. Well, that only made me want to work even harder.

"Man, this is going to be fun," Emmett said with a snicker.

It was. He was right about that.

Once again, I stood outside waiting for her gym class to end. This time, though, I chose to stand by the door. She hadn't seemed too fond of me standing by her car. Just like yesterday, she emerged with that small chick that looked like a little pixie or something. If I remembered correctly, her name was Anna, Alice, or something.

"Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night?" I asked for the last time today. I would let her sleep on it before I made my next move. There was nothing as bad as pushing a woman too far in one day.

"I have soccer practice tomorrow," she answered, turning around, but she didn't seem too surprise to see me here.

"You play soccer?" I asked surprised. I had never been into sports and I couldn't give a shit about the sports at our school.

"Yes."

"Well, do you want to go out a_fter_?"

The short girl smiled at me which encouraged me. Or she just wanted me herself. Although, I had seen her make out with Bella's brother a few times.

"You never give up, do you?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"No," I smirked.

"Whatever," she mumbled and walked away. The small girl followed.

"So, was that a yes?" I called after her.

"I'm not going out with you!" she called back, turning around and laughed at me before turning back again.

_Great. Just fucking great!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **And Edward continues on tomorrow... See you then! But please review! :)_

_xx  
>Gelix<br>_


	4. Day 3

**_A/N:_** _Was hit by a massive cold the other day, but I feel better now and so should the updates!_

* * *

><p><strong>30 DAYS<strong>

_Day 3_

_**Edward**_

"Can I ride home with you, Eddie?" Emmett asked, catching up with me as we walked out to the parking lot.

"I'm gonna watch the soccer practice," I told him and started walking towards the field. I hadn't been bugging Bella at all today. In fact, the only time I had seen her was in the cafeteria and in Biology. She had ignored me as usual of course, but what the hell had I expected?

"Soccer?" he called after me.

"Yeah. Catch a ride with Rose or someone. Or better yet, why the hell don't you start driving your own fucking car?"

"Oh, what a great idea, Eddie," he said sarcastically. I fucking hated being called that, but he never seemed to listen. "Why didn't you tell me this morning?"

"It's more fun this way." I smirked.

I heard him mutter "Asshole" as I walked away, but I didn't care. It was his own fault that he hadn't taken his own car this morning.

Watching Bella play soccer was… well, it was something, alright. The way she moved with the ball in deep concentration was fascinating. And she was probably the only girl on the field that managed to pull off the blue shorts and yellow t-shirt.

I chuckled as the rest of the girls seemed to fight the urge to move _away_ from her instead of towards her. It was almost as if they were afraid of her.

When the practice was almost over, Bella's little friend came over walked up the bleachers before sitting down next to me.

"Hello, Edward. I'm Alice," she said sweetly, the total opposite of Bella.

"Hello, Alice," I answered, trying to be all polite and shit.

"I'm Bella's best friend and I'm also dating her brother," she explained, but I had already figured that much out.

"Good to know," I said, lightening a cigg. She looked at me disapprovingly, but I didn't give a damn.

"What are your intentions with my best friend… _really_?" Alice asked in a curious tone, waving her hand in front of her face to keep the smoke away.

"I want to date her," I answered, almost feeling like she could see right through my bullshit. Although, I hadn't completely lied. I had every intention in dating Bella.

"She doesn't date, but I'm sure she's already told you that," Alice said, waving to Bella's brother who was standing by the field. "But let's hope for both your sakes that she'll change her mind."

"What the hell does that even mean?" I asked confused as she walked down the bleachers to her boyfriend.

"Goodbye, Edward Cullen. And good luck. You're going to need it," she said with a smile and walked off.

_Huh._

Well, the luck was needed. That was only confirmed by the glare Bella shot me from the field as she had seen Alice walk down. That was also the first time she had noticed me sitting there in the first place.

Once the practice was over and Bella walked over to the bench to retrieve her bag, I walked down to her.

"Hello, Isabella," I said smoothly. "How are you?"

"If you look past the sweat that's running all over my body right now, I'm peachy," she said.

"You sure know how to charm a guy's pants off, don't you?"

"Oh, goodie. Thanks for letting me know! It's been my goal ever since I was two." She smirked.

"You're so full of it." I laughed, actually finding her funny instead of annoying for once.

"I might be," she said and started walking with her big bag on her shoulder. I followed her. "So, Edward Cullen, what did you think of the soccer?"

I was shocked. She actually tried to make conversation with me. Maybe this wasn't going to be that hard after all.

"It was cool," I answered nonchalantly. No point in telling her that all I understood was when they made a goal. "So, you're still not going to the party tonight?"

"Nope," she answered, popping the 'p,' just as we reached the door to the locker rooms.

"And you won't even consider a date with me?" I asked hopefully.

She laughed before she said, "You seriously never give up, do you? How many times does it take for me to say no before you get it? Maybe you shouldn't smoke that much. It seems like it's effecting your brain capacity."

_Scratch that, this is going to be hard!_


	5. Day 4

**30 DAYS**

_Day 4_

_**Bella**_

Saturday. I hated Saturdays because there was never anything to do except some lame party at someone's place. Those parties were almost as bad as prom so I never went.

Yesterday, it had been at James' place so his parents were most likely gone all weekend. Therefore, he would probably have another on tonight. I hated James. Hate was a powerful word so I never used it unless I really meant it, and with James, I meant it.

"Bells, did you just hear a word I said?" Charlie, my dad asked, in an amused voice.

We were sitting in front of the TV, watching football. I hated football, but I loved soccer. I just sat there with him because I knew he liked that. He was rarely home since he was the Chief of Police, so I enjoyed even the little moments with him. Even if that meant watching football.

"I must have spaced out," I said apologetically.

"I was just asking if you still wanted to eat at the diner tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, yeah. It's Sunday tomorrow."

We always ate at the diner every Sunday. That was the day of the week that were always hard on him. Ever since my mom died eighteen years ago, he had gone to the diner to eat every Sunday. I didn't know why he was asking because I always went with him.

Later that afternoon when Dad had left for work once again, Alice and Jasper were back. They had been out on a date or something. Sometimes their cuteness made me want to vomit.

Right now, they were sitting in the couch making out like a couple of horny teenagers. Well, they were horny teenagers, but it still made me want to vomit.

"Please, didn't you get enough last night," I groaned, covering me eyes. "I'm trying to watch the damn movie!"

They always went for it when my dad wasn't home. So last night, right before his shift ended, Jasper and Alice decided to go on like rabbits in the room next to me, one… two… even three times.

"You need to get laid," Alice stated.

I uncovered my eyes, hoping they had taken a break from sucking faces for a few seconds. I was lucky.

"Alice!" Jasper whined, making a disgusted face.

"What? I'm just stating the facts. If she was getting laid, she wouldn't complain about you and me getting laid."

_Hmm…_

"Whatever. I'm not going to listen to you two discuss my sister fucking. That's just… _wrong_," he said just as the phone started ringing. "I'll get that."

"Why? I get to listen to you guys _actually_ fucking," I shot back.

Jasper just shook his head and walked over to the phone.

"He's just sensitive," Alice said in excuse, waving it off with her hand.

"Belly, it's for you," Jasper said, handing me the phone.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed. I hated that name, but he never seemed to listen. I grabbed the phone from him and said, "Hello?"

"_Belly? Seriously_?" Edward laughed into the phone.

_Oh, what a surprise,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Whatever, _Eddie-kins_."

"_Okay, okay. I give in. I won't call you that._"

"Well, I think I'm going to start calling you Eddie-kins anyway. I kind of like it."

I heard a fait growl and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing. I was going to call him that from now on just so I could annoy him like he annoyed me with his stalking.

"How did you get this number anyway?" I asked.

"_It's not very hard to find the Chief's phone number." _

"Whatever. What do you want today, Edward? A date? Because the answer is still no."

"_Nah, I was just checking in to see what you were doing," _he answered casually.

"Well, I was just about to listen to my best friend telling me how I'm supposed to get laid. You know, so I won't be so grossed out about her and my brother. Actually, I need to go because she was just about to give me some tips. Bye, Edward."

With that, I hung up and couldn't help but to snicker at the phone. Edward was a fun object to tease.

An annoying object to tease.

He didn't even leave me alone on the weekends. Either that was very endearing and adorable, or it was annoying and suspicious.

_Why the hell does he even want to go out with me?_

Knowing the ways of Edward Cullen, also known as Forks High School ladies man, I would go for the latter – it was suspicious.


	6. Day 5

**30 DAYS**

_Day 5_

_**Edward**_

I doubted there was any more boring day than Sundays. There was absolutely _nothing _to do. No school, no parties and no Seattle since it was school tomorrow. No wonder I was bored out of my fucking mind.

That was why I had eagerly agreed on seeing Emmett at the diner today. He had said that he had found some scoop on Bella. I hated fucking gossip, but I needed all the help I could get on this one.

Emmett had been spending the weekend with Rose, which wasn't that strange. They were always joined by the hip.

I was met with a surprise as I made my way through the door to the diner – Bella was sitting in a booth with her father. Or rather, she was sitting while her father got ready to leave. Her expression was disappointed.

I watched as her father left the table and said a quick hello to him as he passed me. Luckily for me, I had never had any trouble with him.

"Hello, Bella." I smiled, sitting down opposite of her.

"Oh, what a surprise," she said sarcastically.

That was the moment I realized what a creep I was. I had been stalking this girl for four days. Today didn't count because I had honestly not followed her here. I did need to change my tactics, though, because I didn't want to be a fucking creep.

"I wasn't following you," I told her honestly. "I'm just here to meet up with my brother."

"Okay," Bella said simply.

"So, what have you been up to today?" I asked casually.

"Not much," she answered with a shrug. "I just ate dinner with my dad. He had to go, though."

"Yeah, I met him by the door. So, how did it go yesterday with Alice and your _talk_?"

She had honestly taken me by surprise yesterday on the phone. She had also caused my dick to stir from images of her getting laid… with me.

"Why? Are you interested?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

Was I? I knew I needed to date her, or at least befriend her so the rest of the school would notice her and vote for her as prom queen. Fuck buddies rarely hung out.

_Oh, hell. Who am I kidding? Of course I would never pass the chance to fuck her!_

"I might," I finally answered, trying to keep my cool.

"And I might take you up on that offer, Eddie-kins, but your brother just walked in," she said, pointing to the door.

I fucking hated being called Eddie, and Eddie-kins was ten times worse. By the look on her face, she knew how much I hated it.

"Sounds good, _Belly_. I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

She scowled at me, but if she was keeping that game up, then so would I.

"Knowing you, I don't doubt it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I chuckled, standing up.

I walked over to the booth Emmett had chosen and looked over my shoulder to see Bella leaving the diner. She still looked a little sad and I wondered what the hell that was about. Bella wasn't the type that I saw as a sad person. No, she was strong. But maybe even the strong ones got sad sometimes.

"So, what did our dear Bella have to say today?" Emmett asked after we had given our orders to the waitress.

"Not much. You kind of walked in just as I had sat down with her."

"Bummer." He smirked.

"What's the big scoop you got?"

"Okay, so listen to this," he said excitedly, looking around the diner before he continued. "She used to date James Hunter like… three years ago or something."

"So…" I motioned for him to continue.

"Well, rumor has it that it ended pretty badly. Like, _fucking _badly."

I hadn't known she had been dating him. All I remember was that she used to hang with his crowd a while back, but then just stopped. Maybe James was the reason to that.

"And I need to know this… why?" I asked. I mean, sure, she had dated the quarterback when she was fifteen. I didn't see how that mattered now.

"Maybe you should ask her to a party that _isn't _at his place next time and she might actually go with you," Emmett said in a smug voice.

_Hmm…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Maybe if I got some more reviews, I might remember to update every day... *hint, hint*_


	7. Day 6

**_A/N:_** _I'm in a not so very happy moment in my life right now. Bad news just keeps on rolling in without anything to stop it and you guys are basically the only thing that keeps me from breaking down completely. So a big thank you for being here and all your kind words!_

* * *

><p><strong>30 DAYS<strong>

_Day 6_

_**Bella**_

"Fucking ass… motherfucker… shit… damnit!" Edward cursed, standing by his car, looking like he wanted to hit the poor thing.

School had just let out for the day and we were almost alone on the parking lot. I'd had to talk to the coach about some new move he wanted to try during the game this weekend. What Edward had been doing, I had no idea. Maybe stalking me. Who knew?

"Um, do you want a ride or something?" I asked hesitantly, since it was apparent that he had somehow lost the keys since he seemed to be looking for them.

Honestly I didn't want to hang out with him in such a small space as my car, but the poor bastard looked so… lost that I had to at least offer.

_Please say no. Please say no._

"Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks," he answered, sounding surprise.

_Great._

"It's this way," I told him, pointing toward my car.

I led him to my car and unlocked it so he could get in the passenger's seat. He looked so… _big _in my car, his long legs barely fitting in the small space. It made me smile, but I tried to hide it. He looked funny, though.

"It's a nice car you got," he complimented. Then he turned to me with a smirk and added, "For an old one."

"Hey, age is just a number, Eddie-kins. And she's a beauty."

"Whatever, Belly!"

_Gah, I hate that fucking name!_

"So, where are your keys?" I asked casually, at least _trying _to be nice to him.

"With my stupid ass brother. He asked for the keys because he had left something in my car, but he never gave them back."

"Aww, poor little Eddie-kins." I pouted. "For once, something in your life didn't go as planned."

"Yeah, well, Emmett's dead once I get my hands on him. If you hadn't offered, I would have been forced to walk home," he muttered.

"Hey, don't talk like that about your brother," I murmured. "You never know if those words come true one day."

He stayed quiet after an apology. It was ridicilous – I wasn't the one he should apologize to, I had just been pointing something out.

Everyone in town knew where the Cullen's lived – they owned the biggest house in our little small town. So I didn't need any directions and it wasn't long before we were parked outside the big three-story white house.

"I could give you a ride back to school if you wanted. I'm heading to the grocery store anyway."

I was feeling nice today and since he had yet to stalk me today, I had no problem being around him.

"You would do that for me? Or are you just trying to get laid?" he asked smugly.

I had actually considered Alice's words, but I wasn't going to get laid tonight. I had a dinner to make.

"Or I could just go and leave you here. Maybe your ass of a brother could give you a ride," I told him, raising my eyebrows.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll just go grab the spare keys and I'll be right back," he said, climbing out of the car before he turned back around to face me, smirking. "But you know you want to."

I didn't deny it, nor did I confirm it.

"So, how come you don't like James?" Edward asked in a casual tone as we were on our way back to school, but I could see right through him – he was being nosy.

"Oh, no! We're not _that _close!" I chuckled darkly, waving a finger at him.

"I know you two dated a few years back." _Oh, did he now?_ "I also know you used to hang with his crowd." That was no secret. "So, what happened?"

"I'm not telling you, but they're as far from nice anyone can get. Now the only persons I do trust in school, are Alice and Jasper."

I had already shared too much information to a guy I didn't trust or knew, but something about him made me talk without really thinking about it. Some things would stay hidden, though.

"What? You have no other friends in school?"

"No, I've never had actually. James' crowd just acted like friends, but when it all came down, they were anything but," I said as I parked my car beside his.

"You should try and change that, Belly. You seem like a nice girl," he said, climbing out of the car once again. "Thank you for the ride."

_Wow, Edward Cullen had actually been _nice!


	8. Day 7

**30 DAYS**

_Day 7_

_**Edward**_

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked smugly as I watched Bella walk towards the exit, even though we had Bio in two minutes.

"Pee," she answered, turning around to face me.

_Pee? Seriously?_

"I'm kidding, Eddie-kins. And I don't see why it is any of your business."

"It's not, I'm just a curious fucker," I said, smiling my crooked smile, hoping I was able to get her to melt.

"Oh, trust me, I know," she said, rolling her eyes as she opened the door and stepped out.

I knew I had promised myself not to turn into a creep and a stalker, but this girl had me so insanely curious that I couldn't help myself as I followed her. I didn't give a shit about Bio.

"Is the Chief of Police's daughter skipping class?" I asked as I caught up with her.

"Oh," she gasped. "Maybe you should call the cops on me!"

She was mocking me, continuing to walk toward the forest. Did I even dare to follow? She might just pull out an axe and chop my head off as soon we were out of sight if I did.

I followed anyway.

As we entered the forest, her phone fell out of her pocket.

"You dropped your phone," I told her, picking it up from the ground.

"Oh," she answered in a surprised tone, turning around. "Thank you."

I had honestly not intended to pry, but as I was about to give it back to her, I accidently pressed a button and a picture of her and Jasper appeared. They looked happy. Bella was kissing him on his cheek as he made a funny face into the camera. It was nice to see her happy for a change. I had never really seen her like that.

"Nice pic," I complimented.

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking the phone before she sat down on a nearby rock.

I grabbed my pack of cigs from my pocket and pulled one out.

"Want one?" I asked, holding out the pack of cigs.

"No," she scoffed. "I would like to keep my lungs, thank you very much."

"Yeah, but once you're in, it's hard to get out," I muttered, lightening my cig and sat down on a rock opposite of hers. "So, how come you're skipping Bio?"

"Mr. Banner was going to have us test our DNA today which means needles and my own blood," she answered, pulling a sketchpad out of her bag.

"How did you know that?"

"Oh, I have me sneaking ways." She smirked at me before she narrowed her eyes at me. At first I thought she was mad at me, but then she started sketching while glancing up at me from time to time. It took me a while before I realized she was sketching _me._

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, since you're back to stalking me again, you might as well get yourself useful. It's a nice change to draw a stranger's face."

"Can I see?"

"No! My work is private, so just sit there and look pretty."

_Pretty? I'm not fucking pretty!_

"Fine, one condition, though. You'll answer my questions."

"I didn't know there were conditions, but you're free to leave any time you want," she said, looking up with a challenging look.

"If I answer yours then?"

I wanted to add a please, but I didn't think it would matter to her.

"Why do you think I even have questions?" She smirked.

"Oh, everyone has questions. Okay, I'll go first… hmm, what happened between you and James?"

"Pass," she muttered.

_No such luck._

"Okay, why did you even date him in the first place?"

"Pass."

"You can't use pass more than one time," I pointed out.

"I can use pass how many times I like. You never told me any rules. So, pass."

_Fucking… shit._

"Fine then. What the hell is so bad about checking your DNA?"

"Because I don't like sticking myself with needles, nor do I like to bleed," she answered, continuing to sketch. "Now, the famous ladies man. Do you sleep with the girls to get attention, or because you really like them?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," I answered, cringing. I preferred Eddie-kins to that. "I like the sex."

"Hmm."

Okay, it was time to play the same game as her. If she wanted to bring up the sex, then sex it was. Besides, it might help me solve the fucking mystery about what happened between her and James.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked.

She looked up at me with a sad and pained expression. It was only the second time ever that I had seen her looking vulnerable. It wasn't a common expression on Bella's face.

"No… I'm not," she finally answered before going back to sketching. "Why didn't you want me to call you a ladies man?"

"Because it makes me sound like… a fucking whore. And I'm not."

"It depends on what you count as a whore," she said. "If you count having had sex with more than five people as being a whore, then in your eyes, you would be."

"Yeah, well, then I'm not a whore," I said, mostly to myself, but she heard me anyway. "So, how many people have you slept with then?"

Once again, the vulnerable expression was back, but to my surprise, she didn't say pass.

"One," she murmured.

_James?_


	9. Day 8

**30 DAYS**

_Day 8_

_**Bella**_

"Bella, could you please come for a second?" Alice called as I walked by Jasper's room.

Today was one of those days she spent with Jasper. I didn't mind since I was about to go out for a run, but they were in his room and that made me hesitant to go in.

"Only if you promise that you have clothes on!" I said, stopping outside the door.

"Of course, silly," she answered.

No, it wasn't _of course_. I had once walked in on them while doing something I would rather not have seen. The image of Alice on top of Jasper was still burnt into my mind no matter how hard I tried to get rid of it. _That _was enough for me to vomit.

I carefully opened the door, but just like she had promised, they were fully dressed, sitting on Jasper's bed with his laptop.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going out for a run?" Jasper asked, looking over my black running tights, soccer shirt and a hoodie.

"Yes. So, Alice, what did you want?" I asked, fixing my iPod.

"Oh, you need to come with us to the party on Friday." She smiled excitedly.

"What party?" For once, I had no idea about a party, but then again, I didn't really care.

"The one at the Cullen's."

"Okay. I'm not going," I answered, turning back and started walking out of the room.

"Please! You _have _to! I've never seen the inside of that house and it's weird to go when you don't know the person throwing the party."

"Alice, you've gone to a thousand parties without knowing the person."

"Well, this is not the same. Please, Bella. You know Edward, _and_ you need to go out more often. Remember how we discussed the benefits in getting laid?"

"Baby, you promised not to bring that up again!" Jasper yelled, covering his ears.

I ignored him and so did Alice.

"I can't go anyway. I have practice on Friday afternoons and we have a game in Port Angeles on Saturday."

"Your practice ends early enough for you to be able to go home and change. Your game in Port Angeles isn't until the afternoon. Stop making excuses and for _once _be there for me at a party! It's only a little over a month until we're out of here and you haven't been to any parties this year."

She was right. I would have said no anyway, though, if it hadn't been for the damn puppy eyes and pout. Not to mention the curiosity to see the Cullen's house from the inside and for once be on Edward's territory. There was something appealing about that fact.

"Fine, but you so owe me for this and I won't stay long!" I exclaimed defeated and left the room.

It felt good to run. The burning in my legs as I pushed my body to the limits, the drizzling rain and the music playing in my ears. I loved it.

As I started my way back home, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I frowned in confusion because nobody really called me on my run unless it was an emergency. I stopped and tried to catch my breath before I pulled it out. I didn't recognize the number, but I had my guesses.

"Hello?" I panted into the phone.

"_What the fuck are you doing?"_ he asked in an amused voice.

_Edward. Who would have guessed?_

Yesterday, I had told him too much. Only Jasper, my dad and Alice, along with a few more people knew that much about me and James. Somehow, though, I found myself telling him that. It was some kind of weird pull. He seemed to understand, and even though he really was a curious creature, he had let it go once I'd told him to stop.

"Running," I panted, still trying to catch my breath. "You were kind of interrupting."

"_I didn't force you to pick up,_" he replied smoothly.

"Well, you didn't have to call."

"_You're right. I actually called your house, but your little friend answered and told me to call this number instead."_

_Alice, you sneaky little… thing._

"Okay. What do you want then?" I asked with a big sigh and started walking. I had no desire to stand in the rain all night.

"_Are you going to the party this week?" _he asked carefully.

"Yes."

_"You are?"_ he asked like he hadn't been prepared for that answer. I would have reacted the same way.

"I told you yes, didn't I?"

"_Yeah, you did. So, you're coming to my house on Friday?" _He was now acting smug.

"Yes, so you better clean up your room because I have no desire to step on your dirty underwear." I smirked, hanging up on him.

_Friday sure is going to get interesting. _


	10. Day 9

**30 DAYS**

_Day 9_

_**Edward**_

"Are you going to the party at the Cullen's tomorrow?" Jessica asked Lauren as they stood by Lauren's locker across the hall from mine. They had probably not even noticed me.

"Of course. It's Edward's party after all," Lauren answered in a sing-song voice.

No, it wasn't. It was my brother who decided to have a party since our parents would be in Seattle for the weekend. I hadn't even known about it until yesterday.

"What I wouldn't do to have _him_ again," Jessica said with a high-pitched giggle.

Jessica had been a mistake and I had known that in the back of my head as I fucked her, but I didn't stop. I regretted ever going near her.

"Oh my God! At least you've had him! So, is he as good as everyone says?" Lauren asked excitedly.

_Who's everyone?_

I had slept with three girls total, Jessica included. Angela, my ex-girlfriend who would rather eat the brown goo they served for lunch than go near Jessica. I also knew she wouldn't talk about her sex-life. She was the quiet kind of girl.

Then we had Tanya. She had been here over the summer last year and I hadn't seen her since.

I knew there were rumors about how many girls I had slept with, and girls who lied and said I had fucked them when in reality I hadn't.

_I fucking hate gossip._

"Oh, yes. Definitely," Jessica answered.

"I'm jealous. But I guess I can always try at the party," Lauren said, shutting her locker.

"I wouldn't even bother, Lauren," I answered, shutting my own locker and turned around to face them. Both their mouths were hanging open and their cheeks were red from embarrassment. "I have someone else in mind that I would much rather fuck than you."

"I…" she started, but I wasn't finished. Like I said before, I fucking hated gossiping. Especially when the facts weren't even correct.

"And Jessica," I started. "I might have felt good, but I sure as hell regret putting my dick in your pussy."

"Why are you so mean?" she whimpered, pouting her lip.

"Why do you talk about me like I'm a piece of meat to serve at your dinner table?" I asked back.

That shut them both the fuck up and I turned to walk away just as I saw Bella standing by her locker further down the hall.

_Jackpot!_

I had wanted to talk to her ever since she told me to clean up my room yesterday. I hadn't expected her to come to the party tomorrow, but the thought excited me.

"Belly," I said, leaning against the lockers beside hers, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Eddie-kins! You shouldn't scare a girl like that!" she screamed, slapping me on my bicep.

"And you shouldn't hit innocent boys," I said, rubbing the spot where she had hit me.

"If I hit them, they're not that innocent," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. So, party tomorrow, huh?" I waggled my eyebrows.

"Seems like it, yeah. I already have a date with Alice, though, so don't even bother asking."

"I thought you said you didn't date," I teased.

"Alice is kind of hard to say no to," she said, shutting her locker.

"But I'm not?" I pouted.

"Nope." She smirked.

"So, you just couldn't stay away anyway, could you?" I asked seductively, trapping her between me and the lockers, putting my hands next to her head. She was going to my house tomorrow after all. With or without me as a date.

I mean, yesterday she had basically told me that she would be in my room tomorrow. Otherwise she wouldn't even be close to my underwear since I didn't throw them on the living room floor.

She was slowly, but surely, cracking. And so was I.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She gulped.

"Think harder, baby," I whispered in her ear before I pushed myself away from the lockers and walked away.

For the first time since this whole shit started, _I _was the one leaving _her _speechless. It was a nice change.


	11. Day 10

**30 DAYS**

_Day 10_

_**Edward**_

Somehow, Bella managed to look a hell of a lot sexier than the rest of the girls in the house as she walked in with that tiny little girl. Yet, she was only wearing a dark grey t-shirt and black jeans.

_Sexy as fuck._

Maybe I'd had too much to drink. Yeah, that was probably it. I had already managed to drink three beers.

Just as I was about to go to her, James got to her. I had no idea why that fucker was here, but then, almost half our class was here. I was within hearing distance and I was a curious bastard, so I listened.

"If it isn't little innocent Bella. You're the last chick I expected to see here," James said

"Fuck off, James. No one wants your sorry ass here," Bella snapped and I smiled.

_That's my girl!_

She was pissed after that, chugging down beer after beer. I didn't dare to approach her. At least not until she started playing strip poker and continued to lose. Seriously, that girl couldn't have any idea of the definition poker face. You could read her like an open book.

"Okay, Belly. I think you've had enough," I told her, even though I was drunk as hell. All I had been doing tonight was to drink beer and watch her.

"Eddie-kins!" she exclaimed happily. "I've been looking for you all over."

"I'm sure you have." I chuckled and pulled her out to the dance floor after she had put her t-shirt and shoes back on. Lucky for her, she had worn a tank top under the shirt. Otherwise the boys would have gone crazy. And so would I.

She might have been a happy drunk, but I was a horny drunk. I needed to rub off on her even if it was just for three minutes.

_Fuck, I'm such a perv._

She threw her arms around my neck and my hands ended up on her hips, but they were slowly making their way to her ass as the music went on.

I wanted to kiss her. So I did.

I bent down to her plump lips and pressed mine to hers. They were soft… and eager. She wasted no time responding.

"I've wanted you since yesterday." She breathed against my lips, tugging at the hair in the nape of my neck.

So, my tactics yesterday had worked after all.

"Then let's go," I mumbled, grabbing her ass to lift her up.

She got the hint and wrapped her legs around my waist, starting to kiss me again. This time, her tongue was involved, exploring my mouth with confidence.

It was fucking hard to walk while carrying her and I kept bumping into people on the dance floor. Bella didn't seem to mind, though, as she kept kissing me with force. I loved every fucking seconds of it. So did my hands that were placed on her ass.

"Aww, my little Eddie-kins has cleaned up his room for me," Bella mused as I put her down on my bed before walking over to my door to lock it. I didn't want any un-invited guests in here right now.

"All for you, baby." I smirked, walking over to her and crawled on top of the bed, lying down on top of her.

I started kissing her again and she kissed me back. We might have gone a little too fast in the direction we were heading, but she never stopped me and I didn't want her to.

T-shirts were thrown on the floor and jeans quickly followed. Bella had a fuck-awesome body – flat and toned stomach, sexy as fuck legs and tits that were in the perfect size.

"Do you have any condoms?" Bella panted, fumbling with my boxers.

"Drawer," I answered as I closed my mouth around her nipple.

"You have to let go of my boob or I won't be able to reach it." She laughed, pushing me off of her before she reached over to the drawer.

She handed one to me and I sat back up to put it on as she removed her panties. She was shaved and fucking gorgeous.

I lay back on top of her and reached down to her pussy to make sure she was ready for me since we hadn't exactly had much foreplay. That didn't seem to be a problem, though, because she was wet as hell.

_Someone's horny._

So, I lined myself up at her entrance and slowly pushed in. Bella tightened her grip on my bicep. She was so fucking tight. Too tight.

"I thought you said you weren't a virgin," I moaned into her hair.

What if she had lied and I was now the sick fucker who took her virginity.

"I'm not," she answered, rolling her hips and let out a moan.

"You sure feel like it," I said, starting to move just the tiniest bit because I couldn't hold off any longer. She felt too fucking good.

"It's just been a while," she whispered, wrapping her legs around my waist, causing me to slide even deeper into her. This girl wasn't making it easy to keep calm.

If my assumptions were correct, she hadn't had sex in three years and she'd only had sex _once. _That meant I had to be careful even if she wasn't a virgin. It was so fucking hard because all I wanted to do was pound into her.

Since she apparently didn't want me to stay still, I started to move in and out, but slowly.

"Faster," she urged, digging her heels into my ass cheeks.

I started moving faster, but she was so damn tight and I hadn't had sex in a while so, after a while, I felt myself getting closer to the edge.

Bella was clinging on to me, trying to pull me down to her, but I didn't want to crush her so I continued to hold myself up on my elbows as I thrust into her.

"I can't hold back much longer," I grunted, quickening my pace.

"Then let go," Bella said.

"But you…"

"Let go. I'll be fine," she moaned.

So I did what she asked – I let go. Pretty fucking hard. I moaned her name, feeling my dick twitch inside her as I spilled into the condom. It felt fucking amazing.

I collapsed on top of her, and as I felt her hands massaging my scalp, I realized she had yet to cum and that made me feel bad.

So, I pulled out of her, took off the annoying condom and threw it in the trash can near my bed before I went back to kiss her.

She moaned into my mouth and I pulled back to continue my journey down south – across her neck, collarbones, tits, stomach and all the way down to her hips before she stopped me.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

That was the first time ever I had seen and heard her nervous. Bella wasn't the nervous or awkward kind of girl.

"I'm going to make you feel good," I answered.

"Please don't do what you're about to do," she pleaded, trying to pull me back up by my hair.

_She didn't want my mouth on her?_

"Why?"

"Just… no." She shook her head.

"Okay. How about my magic fingers?" I asked, smirking, trying to lighten the mood. "I've been playing the piano for ten years so it's bound to be good."

She laughed so my attempt had worked. "Fingers works just fine."

_Thank you, God._

I kissed her again, massaging her tit with my left hand as my other one played with her hair. When she started moaning, I moved my hand further south to her pussy. She was still wet.

I played with her clit, using my thumb as my other fingers toyed with her entrance. I didn't want to push my luck by using three fingers, instead I slowly pushed two fingers inside her, causing her to let out a loud moan and arch her back.

It didn't take long for her breathing to pick up and her walls to contract around my fingers.

"Edward," she groaned.

"It's your turn to let go," I told her, bending down to kiss her as she came on my fingers. Her whole body started shaking and her pussy had a tight grip on my fingers. I waited until she had calmed down enough before I slowly pulled them back out. I wiped them off, lying down on my back beside her.

"Belly?" I asked into the darkness after a while of silence.

I didn't get any response so either she had passed out or I had worn her out. I hoped for the latter, but I had a feeling that it was a mixture of both.

My door was locked, it was late, and I wasn't going to wake the girl next to me. So, I just pulled the comforter up over our bodies, buried my face in her hair and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Okay, so who of you who haven't read this before saw that one coming?_

xx  
>Gelix<p> 


	12. Day 11

**30 DAYS**

_Day 11_

_**Bella**_

_I'm warm… my head hurts… I can't breathe and my lady parts burns like hell. _

I slowly opened my eyes, but was met with sharp pain and an insanely bright light so I closed them again.

As I snuggled further into the pillow and thick comforter, I realized I wasn't in my own bed. My bed wasn't this comfortable. So I snapped my eyes back open, ignoring the pain as the bright light offended my poor eyes.

I looked around the room and bits and pieces of the night before flashed into my mind. I was in Edward's room, and it was Edward's arm around my waist that made it hard to breath. I had sex last night.

_God, I'm such a whore! _

I wanted to cry. I had broken all my rules last night, everything I stand for had just flown out the window and I didn't even know _why. _I mean, I had wanted him. That fact was true, but I had never planned to act on it.

I slowly sat up, feeling my head pound just as much as my vagina did. I had only had sex once before and it was a while ago, so I was bound to be sore after last night.

I looked over at Edward who was lying on his stomach, facing me. He had a slight pout on his face and his hair was messy. I felt an ache in my chest. The boy was gorgeous and not just that, when he let you see it, he was also sweet.

I was falling, and that was just as bad as sleeping with him last night.

I gently removed his arm around my waist and got up from the bed in search for my clothes. They were scattered all over the floor, but I managed to find everything except my bra. He could keep it.

I left him sleeping and shut his bedroom door behind me.

"Ah, the beauty of walk of shame," Jasper said in an amused tone as I walked inside our house.

He was lying on the couch in the living room, watching some lame TV-show.

His words caused the tears I had tried to hold back to flow down my cheeks. I didn't know why I cried. Maybe because I was so freaking _lost. _

"Jasper, stop," I whined. "Please stop."

He noticed my shaky voice and looked up at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, opening up his arms for me.

I didn't hesitate before I threw myself into his open arms, hugging him. Jasper had always brought a calm and always listened to whatever I said. Even though we often got into fights, I loved him.

"I slept with him," I mumbled in the crook of his neck, the silent tears continuing rolling down my cheeks. I hadn't cried in ages, but it felt good to let them out.

"Who?" he asked, stroking my back and I loved him just a little more for not judging.

"Edward Cullen," I whispered.

"Was it bad?"

"No, it was kind of perfect actually."

"Then why the tears?"

"I shouldn't have done it. I don't even know him and I feel like such a whore!"

"Not every guy is like James, Belly." Jasper sighed. "Even though I'm not fond of drunken fucks, maybe this could lead to something good, you know? Maybe it's time you let the past go."

"I can't," I whispered quietly.

"I'll be here forever. It doesn't matter if there's a guy or not, I'll still be here for you."

I let him comfort me as I recalled the evening – the meeting with James, the drinking and my spontaneous move with Edward. I left out the details, but I told him most of it and he never once judged me.

"God, I'm so hungover." I chuckled after a while. I had stopped crying halfway into my story and I could feel my head pound even worse than before.

"Are you skipping the game?" he asked and I shook my head. Not once had I let the team down and I wasn't about to start now.

"It'll probably feel good to let the anger out."

"I feel sorry for the girls." Jasper smirked.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do anyway and Alice is shopping."

I stuffed my body with Tyelnols and lots of water. The ache between my legs faded into a dull sensation and my head was slow and felt a little mushy, but at least most of the pounding had gone away.

Forks High won with three goals. Just like Jasper, I felt sorry for the girls on the other team because they were the ones who had to take my anger. On the field, I had never been the quiet little girl I once had been before James. It was the only place I could feel like I could be _me. _Even if I would rather had been home in my bed, buried underneath my covers.

Edward kept calling every once in a while during the day and I kept ignoring him. It wasn't his fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have slept with him last night, but he had felt so good and he had actually been perfect. I just couldn't let it happen again and I needed to get Edward Cullen out of my mind.


	13. Day 12

**_A/N:_** _Does throwing your guts out all weekend count as an excuse for not updating?_

* * *

><p><strong>30 DAYS<strong>

_Day 12_

_**Edward**_

Bella had been ignoring my calls and texts all fucking day yesterday, and today started out the same way. Even though I knew we had gone too far Friday night with the sex, I hadn't expected her to ignore me completely afterwards.

_**Meet me at the field in 10 min?**_

It was my last try. If she didn't answer or show up, I would have to wait until school. Besides, the field was her turf, so hopefully she would be more comfortable talking there.

I didn't get a response, but I took my car and drove to the school's soccer field anyway.

When I arrived, Bella was there, shooting balls into one of the goals. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore simple jeans and a hoodie. Yet, she was gorgeous as hell.

"You came," I stated surprised, walking over to her.

"I was already here," she said, shrugging and I could see a smile play on her lips. "I usually come here after having dinner with my dad at the diner."

Just like she'd had last weekend. Maybe it was some kind of tradition.

"Can we talk?" I asked carefully.

"It depends. If you came for sex, then I'm not interested," she said, continuing to shoot the balls that she had lined up. She was really good.

"I just told you I wanted to _talk_." I smirked.

"Then talk," she said, walking over to the goal to retrieve all the balls, only to line them back up again.

"Do you mind sitting down?"

She seemed reluctant, but she nodded her head and followed me back to the bleachers. She looked tired and worn out, so much unlike the Bella I usually saw in school. Maybe this weekend had taking its toll on her.

"Why did you leave?" I asked quietly.

"I didn't want for things to get awkward and…" she trailed off, seeming to look for words. Then she quietly added, "I don't know."

"I didn't want you to leave," I admitted, angling my face to look at her.

We were sitting close together by now, leaning into each other and I could practically feel her breath on my face as she turned her face towards me.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because…" I furrowed my brows, searching for a good answer that wouldn't totally embarrass me. I couldn't find any. "I like you."

With that, I closed the distance between our lips. Not forcefully but soft and innocent. She didn't pull away; instead she took me by surprise and started to hesitantly move her lips with mine.

"I don't date," she mumbled against my lips.

"I know."

"And I refuse to be your little slut," she whispered and that pulled me out of the daze.

"Why the fuck would you say something like that?" I asked, pulling back from her soft lips.

"Because that's what I felt like when I woke up yesterday."

That would explain why she had just left and my heart actually broke for the girl sitting next to me. She was anything but a slut.

"I don't want a slut," I finally said. "I want you."

"I can't be your girlfriend. I just can't."

At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to fuck up James for whatever he did to her because it must have been bad for her to act like this.

Baby-steps. I needed to take things slow with her. Who knows, maybe before my thirty days were up, she would be my girlfriend, and I might just get to keep her after this whole shit was done.

I didn't know how to take things slow, though. She didn't want to date, but I wanted more than friends. Although, I didn't want a fuck-buddy. Bella was so much more than that.

Slow meant for not letting the whole school know about us, and we spent five days a week at that hell.

"How about friends with kissing-benefits on the weekends?" I asked, reaching out my hand for her to shake.

It seemed like a good deal. We wouldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend and we wouldn't be fuck-buddies either, yet we would be more than just friends. Besides, I liked to kiss her, and preferably every day, but this was baby-steps. On the weekends, she would be mine. Kind of.

"Friends with weekend's kissing-benefits." She smiled and shook my hands in agreement.

_Lucky me, it's still weekend._


	14. Day 13

**30 DAYS**

_Day 13_

_**Bella**_

_Stupid… stupid… stupid… stupid._

I was stupid for agreeing to be friends with kissing-benefits on the weekends with Edward. Now, all I could of was his lips.

In Math, it was the soft texture about them.

In English, it was the feeling of his tongue.

In Art, it was the way he felt when he kissed my neck.

During lunch, it was his taste – a hint of cigarettes and spear mint mixed with his own flavor.

In Bio, it was the sensation he caused when he nibbled on my lower lip, which he seemed to like more than my top one.

In Gym, I got hit by a volleyball while thinking about how he sometimes took control, exploring my mouth while I let him do it.

_Pathetic, huh?_

I had yet to see him, though. It was probably a good thing because that boy had proved to fuck with my mind.

"So, you just left him?" Alice asked, bringing me back to reality.

We were standing in the parking lot, waiting for Jasper. He had driven us both to school today because my car had refused to start up. I had just finished telling her about the party and what had happened.

"Yeah," I whispered, remembering Edward's words on how he'd wanted me to stay that morning.

"That's just… _rude._"

"I think he survived, Alice. He's a big boy."

"He's big, huh?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Alice, I'm so not discussing that!" I exclaimed. It was one thing to even tell her about the sex. Telling her about Edward's size was just… _wrong._

"Sorry for asking then," she said, feigning hurt. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I'll go see what's taking Jasper so long."

She was gone before I realized what she had said, and in her spot, Edward was now standing.

"Hello, Belly." He smirked, standing next to me.

"Aww, Eddie-kins. I thought I'd never see you today. Where have you been?" I teased.

"You missed me?" he asked jokingly.

"Nah, I missed your lips, though," I said casually, only half joking.

"I bet, and lucky you, they're available for you at any price… any day."

"No, they're not. Only on the weekends, and don't expect me to pay for them." I narrowed my eyes, but we were still mostly teasing.

"For you, I would sell them for free," he whispered in my ear before he walked away with that big smirk that annoyed the crap out of me. I hated it when he got the last word.

I just hoped he wasn't getting used to it, because I would have my revenge some day.


	15. Day 14

**30 DAYS**

_Day 14_

_**Edward**_

"Are you here to watch me play a_gain_?" Bella asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

I was sitting on the bleachers, only this time I was sitting on the lowest row, to see her practice.

"Yeah, so shake your ass for me." I smirked, waggling my eyebrows.

"You're such a perv, Eddie-kins."

She ran off after that since the coach blew the whistle.

I loved watching her play. Not just because the way her tits bounced but also because the passion you could see in her face as she dribbled the ball across the field. It was something you rarely saw these days.

Besides, I had no desire to go home just yet. Since it was so close to graduation, the pressure about college was bigger than ever. I had applied to five different colleges and gotten in, but only one of those options was my own. The rest was my dad's.

It was funny how it was _me_ he was bugging so much and not Emmett. I mean, he was one year older and had to redo his senior year of high school. It was he who needed the pushing. Not me.

It fucking sucked, and I found myself wanting to talk to someone. And not just s_omeone_, but Bella. I had no idea why I felt that way, but somehow I felt like she was the only one who would understand. Other people would just scoff and tell me to be happy to be able to go to any college in the world without having to think about either grades or money.

Bella understood _me. _At least she had the few times we had talked.

I decided to talk to her more often.

"Do you wanna grab a cup of coffee or something?" I asked once she was done with the practice.

She looked hesitant before she answered, "I need to shower."

"I'll wait."

"Um… okay, then. But only if you buy me dinner while we're at it, and it's _not _a date."

"It's not a date," I confirmed, remembering that I needed to go slow with this girl. "And I'll buy you something to eat."

Just like I said, I was waiting for her to finish showering. When she was done, she was talking to Jasper on the phone. It sounded like she was explaining that he didn't need to pick her up.

I took us to Forks Diner, ordering a burger with fries for Bella and some coffee for me.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened with James?" I asked carefully after a while of chit-chat, grabbing a fry from her plate. She shot me a look but dropped it.

"Why do you want to know so damn badly?" she asked glumly.

"Because I'm a curious fuck," I told her honestly.

"That you are," she mumbled under her breath. "He was an asshole and I was a naïve fifteen-year-old girl who believed that every guy who said more than hello was in love with me."

I could tell by her tone that she was done discussing it for this time. Her answer just got me more curious, though.

"My dad wants me to become a doctor," I told her, hoping that sharing my secrets would get her to open up more to me one day.

She looked up in surprise, swallowing her bite of burger before she asked, "And you don't?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really. I mean, it's not my first choice."

"What is?"

"Music.

Bella was the only one who knew this. I hadn't told anyone. Sure, people, including my parents, knew that music was a big part of my life, but no one except Bella knew that I wanted to make a career out of it.

"Have you applied to any music-program?" she asked, continuing to eat her burger and fries.

"Yeah. In New York." I sighed.

"New York?" she asked in shock, her eyes almost bulging out. I nodded. "Wow."

"What?"

"Uh, never mind." She shook her head before she continued with her questions. "Are you going?"

"I don't know. I haven't exactly told my parents about it. As far as they know, I'm going to UW to study to become a doctor. Just like my dad."

"You should tell them," she said softly, looking at me with those doe eyes of hers. "I'm sure they'll understand more than you think."

"You don't know my dad."

"No matter what, Eddie-kins; waiting will only make things worse. And what would be even worse than that, would be you ignoring your own goals, only fallowing someone else's."

_She's right…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ So it looks like I wasn't the only one who didn't get any alerts at all? Well, review-alerts has been dropping in all morning so I hope the problem is fixed now!_

_See ya' tomorrow, shall we?_


	16. Day 15

**30 DAYS**

_Day 15_

_**Bella**_

Yesterday… Edward and I had bonded. It wasn't about what days we were allowed to kiss, or about sex. It was about _life. _I felt sorry for him as he told me about his goals compared to his father's. I was lucky to have a father who understood mine, but I felt for him.

He was different. Not like the other guys I knew. He was sweet when he let you see it. He wasn't the man whore every girl in school made him out to be. Sure, he was probably not the nicest guy out there and he had his flaws, but I believed him when he told me about the rumours and how they weren't true.

_Jessica Stanley can suck it!_

The only thing that could destroy my good mood was walking towards me right now.

"Isabella Swan," he said in a silky, but sleezy, voice.

"James," I acknowledged him, starting to walk away because I had no desire to talk to that jerk.

"I've noticed that you're hanging out quite a lot with Cullen."

"So?" I raised my eyebrows. That was neither a secret nor a problem. And it sure as hell didn't effect him.

"Have you told him about us?" he asked, standing in front of me to stop me from walking any further. We were standing in the middle of the hallway.

"What's there to tell? How small dick you have?"

He was really starting to annoy me but that was no surprise. I despised the guy standing in front of me – all blond hair, blue eyes and that sleezy smirk on his face. It wasn't at all like Edward's.

"You're still the same old hag you've always been."

"And you're still the same asshole you've always been."

"Touché, Isabella."

I hated that name. No one called me that anymore.

"What exactly do you want, James?" I sighed in defeat.

"To make sure you won't tell anyone about what happened."

"Oh, you don't want the whole school to know what an asshole you truly are? That you're not Prince Charming after all."

"If you tell, I'll let everyone know what a pathetic little girl you are," he threatened.

"Have you maybe forgotten about my dad's little threat about pressing charges, hmm?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Never mind, I don't care anymore. Just so you know, if you tell, _I _will let everyone know who James Hunter truly is."

With that, I left him. I didn't want to waste my energy being angry with him, but he had a way of always getting under my skin. He had ruined my teenage years and I hoped to God he wasn't going to ruin the rest of my life. I needed to move on. I needed to talk about it, leave it behind me once and for all.

"Okay, what's wrong, Belly?" Edward asked.

We were standing on the parking lot, waiting for Alice and Jasper to finish making out in the janitor's closet. Edward had offered to keep me company.

_I really need to get my car fixed._

"James," I answered honestly, pursing my lips tightly together.

"What did he do?" he asked, and for once, he wasn't prying in the past.

"He threatened to tell everyone what a pathetic girl I truly am if I told anyone. Or you, specifically."

"If you don't mind me asking…" he trailed off hesitantly. I let him continue. "Why the hell isn't the _info _about it already out there? I mean, I didn't really know that you had dated him in the first place until a week ago."

"Because my dad threatened to press charges against him. James was too stupid and scared to actually check to see if it was possible for us to press charges to begin with. That's why only a few people know about it."

_There. That was the revealing of the day._

"Oh," was Edward's brilliant answer.

"Yeah," I mumbled just as Jasper finally arrived. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," he said with a big goofy smile.

_Adorable... annoying... sweet... stalker. The guy is so many things all in one._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **And my Spring Break has officially begun! Forks, here I come! :)_


	17. Day 16

**30 DAYS**

_Day 16_

_**Bella**_

"Do you wanna come with me to Port Angeles?" Edward asked as I put my books away in my locker. The day was finally over.

"And what would we be doing on Port Angeles?" I asked skeptically.

"Fuck if I know." He shrugged. "Maybe eat something and then go to a movie?"

"That sounds awful a lot like a date, Eddie-kins."

"I promise it's not a date. I'll even let you pay your share," he said enthusiastically. "Pretty, please?"

"You think I'm pretty?"

"No, you're sexy as hell, but considering it's not the weekend, I try to look at you like _just _a pretty girl." He smirked.

It was Thursday. No practice and nothing good on TV. It was in general just as boring as a Sunday with the exception that you were in school. Besides, he wasn't asking for a date…

"Fine, I'll go with you, but it's still not a date and I'm not going to let you pay for me."

Neither of us wanted anything fancy since we went straight from school and it wasn't a date. That was why I had suggested McDonald's at the same time he had suggested Burger King. The thought of eating their burgers was enough to make me feel bile rise in my throat, though, so he had given in and driven us to McDonald's instead.

_See? He's really sweet when he chooses to show it._

"God, I love McDonald's," I moaned, bringing a fry into my mouth. Edward chuckled, but covered it up with a cough. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you sound exactly…" he trailed off and looked away.

"Exactly like what?"

"Never mind. It's not weekend yet so I can't really discuss it."

"Oh, come on with the whole weekend-shit! We agreed on _kissing. _We can talk about anything, just not be kissing unless it's a weekend."

"Okay, then. You sounded exactly like when I pleasured you with my fingers," he answered smugly, waggling his fingers in front of my face as if to emphasize his point.

"Okay, I get it," I told him, slapping his fingers away. "The fries are better, though."

"Name a date and place and I shall prove otherwise when you're not intoxicated."

"You're so full of it," I mumbled under my breath, liking the idea a hell of a lot more than I should have.

I shut up about it and so did he. We only talked about some easier stuff like the weather and graduation. I wanted to ask him if he had talked to his dad yet, but I doubted it since we had spoken about it only yesterday. Edward needed more time than that.

The funny thing was, though, that if he actually went to New York, we would be living in the same city. What were the odds?

"You want to watch a movie about fishes?" I asked, not really liking the idea. I would rather watch one with a hot guy and some kisses.

We were standing outside the movie theatre, trying to choose a movie to watch. It didn't prove to be the easiest thing to do with two stubborn people.

"Not just any fishes, Belly. But big fishes that start to eat pretty girls like yourself."

"I thought you said I was sexy as hell," I teased, feigning hurt. I didn't really care about what he thought.

"Good for you that the fishes only eat pretty girls and ugly dudes then."

I rolled my eyes and gave in. Edward sounded so excited about the movie and who knew, it might have been good.

We bought a large popcorn to share along with two Cokes. Edward kept his side of the bargain and let me pay for half.

"Oh my fucking God, that's one shitty fish," Edward blurted out, causing me to unleash the laughter I had been holding in because he couldn't have said it better.

The movie was so badly done it wasn't even scary. Edward and I ended up laughing our asses off instead, earning a few glares from the rest. There was no way they could have thought the movie was good, though. That was how shitty it was.

"Next time, I'll choose the movie," I said as we walked out of the theatre.

"Next time? Do you admit to like me enough to go to the movies with me again?" He smirked.

_Busted._

"I love going to the movies, but not by myself. You're the only one who's available all the time," I answered with my own smirk.

In reality, I did like his company and I didn't mind going to another movie or two with him.


	18. Day 17

**30 DAYS**

_Day 17_

_**Bella**_

I heard a soft tap, but I was too tired to care so I snuggled back into my warm bed and tried to go back to sleep. Then I heard it again… and again.

When I heard it for the fifth time, I got up from the bed with a growl. I hated the freaking tree outside my room. I had stopped being scared of monsters several years back when I realized it was just my tree that blew against my window, not a knocking monster.

I wanted to break the branch that was destroying my sleep, but once I got to the window, I saw Edward standing on the ground. He was throwing small rocks on my window to get my attention.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. Edward had told me that he was going to a party tonight, but instead he was standing in my backyard.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after opening my window.

"Can I come up?" he asked back, sounding a bit… _off._

"Uh, sure. You need to be quiet, though," I answered, taken aback by the vulnerable tone in his voice. He nodded and started climbing up the tree. "Don't be ridiculous, Eddie-kins. You'll hurt yourself! I'll meet you down by the front door."

He smiled crookedly and nodded his head again, but at least he climbed back down again. Luckily, Charlie had the night-shift tonight so it was just me and Jasper home. Well, and Alice too, but she was with Jasper in his room. They had been quiet for a while now so they were probably asleep. I hoped so at least.

As I opened the door, Edward flew straight into my arms, hugging my body so tight to his that it was hard for me to breath.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to hug him back as I closed the door.

"Can you just hold me?" he whispered.

This was not the Edward I was used to. This wasn't the cocky and arrogant version. No, this was a vulnerable and sad side of Eddie-kins.

"Sure, let's go upstairs to my room."

Normally, I wouldn't have invited any guy up there, but this was different. Edward needed me, and as bad as it felt to even think it, it felt good to be needed. Besides, I trusted Edward's ways and I knew he wouldn't try anything I wasn't comfortable with.

He cried. My Eddie-kins cried. Not fully out sobbed, but I still felt the tears in my neck and my heart broke for the guy. He poured his feelings into my neck as we lay together on my bed.

"My dad found my acceptance letter from the school in New York today," he whispered.

By Edward's appearance, his father's reaction couldn't have been good, but I asked anyway.

"What did he say?"

"He told me to pay for college myself if I wanted to study a major I had no real future in. That was before he kicked me out."

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I told him sincerely, trying to comfort him by my embrace.

He seemed to calm down when I started stroking his soft hair.

"I was a bet," I whispered out into the darkness, thinking back on how he had told me a secret of his own to make me feel better after spilling half of mine.

"What?" he asked with a hint of panic.

I ignored his reaction and continued. It was now or never. "I was James' bet. He made a bet with his friends on how long it would take for him to make me sleep with him. Or rather, lose my virginity to him.

"I was the Chief's daughter, which was basically the same as being the daughter of the reverend's daughter. It took him five weeks to make me give him a blow job. It took another week after that before I let him go down on me. Then a half week later, he was on top of me, grunting and moaning while I experienced the worst pain I have ever felt."

Now I was a crying mess as well. It didn't stop me from spilling my heart out, though, and all Edward did was moving his hand up and down my side in a comforting gesture.

"I found out about the bet when he had finished and was getting dressed. I remembered how he had laughed and told me how pathetic I was.

"I told Jasper about it after spending a whole week alone in my room. Together, we sat down with Charlie as I told about the events once again. We couldn't press charges against him for raping me because it hadn't been a rape. I had nodded my head and told him I was okay with it so he hadn't forced himself on me.

"My dad didn't give up, though. He called James' parents who were quite shocked that their golden boy could do something like that. Dad also threatened to press charges against him for having sex with a minor. A case like that wouldn't hold in the court, but they didn't know that.

"James got scared and that's how not many people know about this and that's why he don't want me to tell."

Edward was quiet for a while and I was afraid that I had scared him off, or maybe even disgusted him because I'd had sex with him even sooner than with James. Right before I was about to apologize, he spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Belly," he murmured, looking up at me.

I wiped my tears away and just as I was finished, he pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't exactly the weekend yet since it was still Friday, but I didn't care. I needed it, he needed it. We needed each other in that moment and it wasn't just lust that drove us.

Edward pulled away first and sat up slightly to bring my comforter up over our bodies before he hugged me to him. I was asleep within seconds.


	19. Day 18

**_A/N:_** _Since I was bad with updating and you were great in reviewing... here is another chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>30 DAYS<strong>

_Day 18_

_**Edward**_

I felt fucking sick. I was disgusted with myself. I had no idea how I could even bet against Rose in the first place. At the time, I hadn't cared less about feelings, but now, it wasn't just a bet anymore. There were feelings involved. Both mine and Bella's.

I was going to end the bet. I had been thinking about doing that for almost a week now, but last night had been the final straw. This shit couldn't go on any longer.

Looking down at the sleeping beauty in my arms, I pulled out my phone from my pocket and texted Rose.

_**The bet is over. You win. –E**_

I hugged Bella's body tighter to mine and nuzzled my face in her hair. She was amazing. After what she had told me last night, I understood her better. And I also wanted to fuck up James for what he did, and after that, I wanted to hire someone to fuck me up as well.

Although, without my fucking bet with Rose, I would never have gone over to Bella and I wouldn't have fallen for her.

"You're awake?" Bella asked groggily, turning her head to look at me, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts.

_Fuck, she's adorable in the morning._

"Yeah, I just woke up," I answered just as groggily.

"Mm, okay." She sighed and hugged my arm closer to her and snuggled back into her pillow. Then she went back to sleep. I could feel her soft breath on my forearm and I laughed at her before I got comfortable again, just holding her as she slept.

_I guess Belly isn't a morning person._

"You should wake up, Belly," I mumbled after a little while, kissing her neck.

"I don't want to," she whispered

"It's already eleven in the morning."

"What?" she asked loudly as she sat up, suddenly wide awake.

I laughed. "I'm kidding. It's only ten-thirty."

"I can't believe I slept that long," she groaned and lay back down, facing me.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have-" I started, but she cut me off by putting her palm against my mouth.

"It's okay. Don't apologize for that," she protested, still sleepy. I nodded my head and she moved her hand away. "Are you going to talk to your dad?"

She didn't sound accusing or judging as she asked. That had been one of the reasons to why I had gone to her last night.

"Not today," I mumbled, laying my face in the crook of her neck. Last night, I had named it as my favorite place on earth. Next to being inside of her. Nothing could beat that. "Maybe after the weekend."

"What does your mom say? And Emmett?"

"Emmett and Rose are in Seattle for the weekend, fucking like rabbits. Mom just sat quiet in a corner."

She had been the one to _always _support me with my music, but last night, she had been blank. She hadn't uttered a word and that was probably the worst thing. Not my dad kicking me out, or being disappointed with me. No, it was my mom's actions, or lack thereof.

"Okay," Bella whispered, caressing my hair, not pressing me for more information.

We lay in silence for almost half an hour before she excused herself to get dressed. I still wore the same clothes as last night, but I didn't stink so I didn't care.

Bella insisted that I come downstairs with her. I prayed to God that her dad wouldn't be there. His bedroom door had been open last night when we walked past, so I knew he hadn't been home last night. So he was most likely home now.

I was right. My praying hadn't worked and the Chief of Police sat by the small kitchen table in his uniform. Either he was on his way to work, or he had just gotten home. I believed it was the latter.

"Edward Cullen?" he asked surprise as he saw me.

Bella let go of my hand that she had been holding and went to retrieve two glasses. I felt like a pussy when I wanted her back with me, just in case her dad chose to castrate me because it was obvious that I had spent the night here.

"Yeah, Dad. Edward needs a place to stay for the weekend," Bella answered, shooting me a glance. I smiled slightly in thanks.

"And that place is in my daughter's bed?" the Chief asked back.

"No, it's on my floor."

"The floor, huh?"

"Yes, sir," I answered, not really knowing if I lied of not. The ball was in Bella's hands. If she wanted me on the floor, I would sleep on the floor. If she wanted me in her bed, well, then I would greedily agree to that too.

He looked me over and I almost squirmed under his gaze. Then he simply said, "Huh, well, my daughter is a grown up so if she trust you to spend the weekend here, then I guess I just have to trust her. The door stays open, though."

I gulped as he stood up to hang his gun belt on the hanger before he kissed Bella's cheek. Then he was gone.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Bella giggled, hugging me. I was still frozen in my spot.

"No, I guess not," I answered, letting out a nervous chuckle before Bella stood on her toes to kiss me. I was a little panicked to kiss her when her dad could come back any second and decide to use the gun on me, but I still responded to the kiss. It was impossible for me not to.

_Fuck, I just survived the first official meeting with my almost-girlfriend's dad._


	20. Day 19

**30 DAYS**

_Day 19_

_**Bella**_

I found Edward on my bed, watching TV. I had just arrived home from my Sunday-dinner with my dad. He had been called out once again. It always made me sad when they called him right at that time on a Sunday. That was _our _time, but I didn't let him see my disappointment because it would only make him sad.

He was a single father, protecting a whole town from crimes. I knew we all needed to make sacrifices to make things work. Besides, our Sunday-dinners were only interrupted once or twice a month. Not that often when you thought about it.

I had asked Edward if he wanted to come, but he insisted on staying here.

I walked over to him and he turned the TV off as I climbed up to straddle his lap. He smiled crookedly at me, grabbing my ass in his palms before he kissed me.

"I want to call off the whole kissing-deal," he mumbled against my lips.

I stiffened in his embrace, wondering what I had done so wrong for him to call it off. This week, our kissing-weekend had been the thing I looked forward to, no matter how pathetic it made me sound. Now he wanted to call it off?

I made a move to get off him, but he stopped me by hugging my body tight to his.

"That's not what I meant," he murmured, looking down to our laps before he looked back up at me with fire in his green eyes. "I want to be able to do this," he started, kissing me quickly on my lips, "whenever I feel like it. I want to hold your hand every day of the week. I want to-"

"Call me your girlfriend," I stated, finishing his sentence.

"Yes." He sighed, resting his forehead against my shoulder.

I tried not to let the panic overtake me as I processed his words. He wanted me even though he knew about what James had done. He wanted _me_ and I wanted him, but could I trust him enough to be his girlfriend? I had sworn I would never date after the James-incident, but Edward made me want _more. _

"Why?" I finally whispered.

"Because I like you… a lot. You're funny and smart… and sexy as hell," he answered, kissing the tip of my nose. "You deserve so much more than to be my friend with kissing-benefits. You deserve to be worshiped and loved."

"I like you, too," I admitted quietly, feeling my blush coloring my cheeks. "It's just…"

I couldn't find the right word to _not hurt _him.

"Too much, huh?" he answered for me, looking almost pained.

I nodded my head, stroking his cheeks. "That doesn't mean I don't want to. It's just too much, too fast. Maybe we could start off a little slower…?"

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" he asked, smirking and I was happy that his good mood was back.

_Dating… I can do that… I think._

"I would love to." I smiled back and leaned in to kiss him.

"Sorry, I don't kiss on the first date," he joked, pulling back.

"Oh, just shut it." I laughed, pulling his face back to my lips.

This time, he didn't pull back. Instead, he licked my lips, begging for entrance as I opened up my mouth for him. I moaned as I felt his tongue trace my own while his hands were all over my back.

I grabbed a fistful of his soft hair in an attempt to pull his mouth closer to mine. He groaned into my mouth and that only spurred me on. I knew we couldn't take it to the next level, both because we didn't have a condom and because I promised myself not to sleep with him until after our first date, but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy his kisses.

Gently, he shifted us so he was on top of me between my legs. I pushed him down on me, wanting to feel his weight on me.

"I don't want to crush you," he protested breathlessly.

"You won't," I assured him, trying once again to get him to let go.

He did, but not fully. It was enough, though, as I felt his heavy body on top of mine. He continued to kiss me and this time, he let me take control, letting me explore his mouth. I would never grow tired of his taste – spearmint, cigarettes and just _Edward. _

Wrapping my legs around him, I felt his hard on press down to my core, but I tried my best to not let it get to me. Instead I tried to concentrate on his fingers in my hair and his mouth caressing mine.

_No more boring Sundays!_


	21. Day 20

**30 DAYS**

_Day 20_

_**Bella**_

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Edward whispered in my ear, uncovering my eyes.

It was just after six in the evening and Edward was taking me out on our first date. So far, it seemed as if we were in the woods. He had blindfolded me as he drove us here so I had no idea what our surroundings were.

"Wow," I almost whimpered as I took in the sight before me.

We were in some kind of meadow, so I had been right about being in a forest. There were purple flowers everywhere and in the middle, there was a big blanket with several candles surrounding it. There was also a sheet hanging between two trees a few feet in front of the blanket.

_It's so freaking perfect._

"It's dinner and a movie, but in private," Edward explained, leading me over to the blanket.

He was right. He had brought some food and there was a device behind us that was going to show the movie on the sheet that hang between the two trees.

"I love it," I whispered, sitting down beside him on the blanket.

"I'm glad you do." He smiled, leaning forward to kiss me.

I grabbed his hair to keep him from pulling away. I wasn't quite finished yet. He chuckled against my lips as he started to respond to my attempt at deepening the kiss.

"I love it when you go all dominating." He smirked as I finally let him pull away.

"I know you do, Eddie-kins," I teased and patted his cheek.

He chuckled and gave me one last peck before he started unloading the food. He had picked up food from the local restaurant – _Bella Italia_ and there was mushroom ravioli. It tasted divine. Much better than the greasy food at the diner.

I was pleasantly surprised when he brought out the movie he had picked.

"_Fried Green Tomatoes_?" I asked as if to check it was really the one I thought it was.

"Yeah."

It was such an odd choice _and _it also happened to be one of my favorite movies. How the hell could he have known that? We had never discussed it and it was highly unlikely that it was his favorite too.

"How did you know?" I asked curiously as I watched him start the movie.

"Okay, before you say anything, I did all this by myself," he said, gesturing around him and I didn't doubt his words so I just nodded. "But the movie is actually yours."

"Mine?"

"Yeah, Alice gave it to me, telling me that if I picked that one, nothing could go wrong tonight. So she let me borrow your copy."

"I think she's right, but everything was perfect before the movie as well so you've done a great job. With or without her help," I told him as he sat back down beside me.

He adjusted the big pillows he had brought before he lay down. He was lucky the day had been beautiful and the rain had yet to appear. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if he had planned for that as well.

"Come here," he whispered, reaching his arms out.

I didn't hesitate before I laid my head on his chest and felt his arms wrap around me. He pulled up another blanket over us. I was grateful for that since it had started to get a little chilly.

"Have you talked to your dad yet?" I asked softly a while into the movie.

He had slept at my house last night, but he hadn't mentioned about sleeping with me yet another night. Not that I would have minded, but I thought it was important for him to fix things with his parents, and he had told me he would talk to them after the weekend.

"He was still at work when I got home," he mumbled, rubbing my back absentmindedly. "Mom begged me to come home, saying Friday night had been just a big mistake and that they didn't mean it. She said she was sorry for not standing up for me and told me she would pay for my education if Dad still refused to."

"That's something, right?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he answered, looking down at me sadly. "I'm just afraid that it'll happen again, you know?"

"You'll always be welcome back to my bed anytime." I smiled.

"Thanks, Belly," he said with a light chuckle and kissed my forehead.

We continued to follow the lives at _Whistle stop Café. _Although, there wasn't much concentration once we started kissing. All that I could think about then was Edward's kisses and how much I hoped he would follow his own dreams and that he would follow me to New York.

_Or the other way around – that I would be the one following him to New York. Whatever. Let's just hope._


	22. Day 21

**30 DAYS**

_Day 21_

_**Edward**_

"Edward, what the hell have you done?" Bella gasped with wide eyes.

I was standing on her front porch, looking a little… punched. It might sound cliché, but the other guy looked a whole fucking worse than I did.

"Can I come in?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"Not until you tell me what happened," she answered in a firm voice, blocking my way.

"I got into a fight." I sighed.

"With who?"

"Can I come in now? I actually answered your question," I said, not really wanting to tell her who it had been. I doubted she would be pleased, or maybe she would. I didn't want to find out which on the porch, though. Preferably in her bed so there could be some hot make up sex if she got mad.

She rolled her eyes, but she did actually let me in. I shrugged off my jacket and shoes before I followed her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Let me see," Bella said after I had sat down on her bed. She stood between my legs and pulled my hair to angle my face up towards hers.

She hissed as she saw my face and she looked adorable as she pursed her lips.

"It's not that bad," I mumbled.

"Well, someone sure messed with your pretty face," she said with a slight pout that I just wanted to kiss. "I'll be right back."

She left and came back a few moments later with a first aid kit. She looked so good today even though she was wearing simple grey jeans and a hoodie. The fact that she was almost my girlfriend made her look even more beautiful somehow.

I hissed as the stinging began when she started fixing my face. She mumbled a "Sorry" and continued. I gripped her hips with my hands, trying to distract myself from the stinging.

"Was it your father?" she asked carefully.

That kind of took me by fucking surprise. My father and I had our differences and he had his flaws. He would never put his hand on me like that, though. I understood where she was coming from since I had refused to tell her who it was before, but it was still a surprise to hear her ask that.

"No," I mumbled. "It was James."

"What?" she asked confused and pulled away slightly, but I still had her hips in a firm grip.

"I fucked up James today," I told her honestly.

I left out the part where I had let him get a few punches in as well. It would probably feel better if Jasper or the Chief did it, or even Bella herself, but James had to do. He had it coming. The only reason to why I had done it today and not yesterday was because I had a date with Bella last night.

I had been so close to telling her all the shit about the bet last night, but then I didn't want to ruin the date that she seemed to love. Plus, I was such a fucking chicken when it came down to it.

"Why would you do that?" Bella asked. She was neither angry nor happy. Maybe it was because she was trying so fucking hard to be angry, but in reality she was just as happy about it as I was.

"Because of what he did to you," I mumbled, looking away from her face.

"We're out of here in less than two months. Then I wouldn't have to see him ever again. You should have just let him be. He's not worth it."

"He deserved it."

"Maybe he did, but you shouldn't have done it. You'll be lucky if he doesn't press charges against you," she murmured and went back to cleaning my face up. "Did you do it recently?"

"Yeah, I came straight here. Mom would fucking kill me if I got home like this. And I don't think he'll press charges because I made sure he knew worse things would come to him if he did."

"Did you really do it for me?" she asked and I knew her face so well by now that I could see a small smile play on her lips.

"Yes, baby, I did," I answered, pulling her onto my lap so that she was straddling me.

She caressed my face carefully so she wouldn't hurt me. She looked thoughtful for a while before her face broke into a big goofy smile that quickly turned into a smirk.

"I can't believe I'm dating a bad boy."

"You know you like it," I teased, grabbing her ass.

"God help me because I do." She sighed and shook her head before she finally bent down to kiss me.

_So do I._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I'm about to have some really mentally stressful few days coming up, but I'll still do my best to update because it does make me feel better when I read all your wonderful reviews._

_xx  
>Gelix<br>_


	23. Day 22

**_A/N:_** _You know that moment when you're waiting for something that can come anytime or it doesn't come at all? That's the situation I'm in and either way, it will be heart breaking. So thank you so much for being out there! You're helping more by reading and reviewing than most of my real friends._

* * *

><p><strong>30 DAYS<strong>

_Day 22_

_**Bella**_

"Hello, Isabella," Mr. Cullen said kindly with a smile.

"Hello," I said curtly. I didn't correct him and told him to call me Bella. I despised the man standing in front of me and I didn't know why he was even here. Edward had told me he wouldn't be home. "Is Edward home?"

"He's in his room. I'll go get him for you," Mr. Cullen offered.

"I know where it is, thank you," I said and he looked at me surprised before he let me in. I nodded in thanks and rushed past him and up the stairs to Edward's room.

I knocked on his door and I hadn't even made it inside before Edward had me pressed up against the wall beside the door. I heard as he shut the door with a slam as he kissed me forcefully. It was a nice surprise.

"I want you," he mumbled against my lips.

I just moaned in response and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Bed."

I heard as he locked the door before he walked us over to the bed, throwing me down on top of it. There was some heavy making out as we removed our clothes, scattering them all over his room. I didn't care where they landed as long as they came off because I really wanted him too. I had been waiting for this ever since Monday. Okay, that was probably not very true. I had been waiting for this ever since we did it last time a week and a half ago.

Once the clothes were finally off, I was more than ready to feel him inside of me. He seemed impatient too as he reached over to his nightstand.

"Last condom," he muttered as he grabbed it before sliding it down his length. Edward was big, and it made me a little worried, but then I remembered that we had already done this once before and my worries went out the window.

He hovered above me, looking me straight in the eyes before he bent down to kiss me passionately.

I moaned as he finally entered me, feeling myself stretch. It was moments like this one that I thanked God for having Alice as a friend because she had given me something to… _practice _with last year for my birthday. Even if I had only used it for the first time after that night with Edward at the party. At least it made it less uncomfortable as I adjusted to feeling Edward inside me. Nothing could compare to the real deal, though, especially not some plastic toy shaped like a penis. Not when Edward was the one you compared to.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, kissing the spot right behind my ear.

"I'm great," I answered, wrapping my legs around him.

He waited a minute or two before he slowly started moving inside me. I moaned as I felt him suck and nibble on my neck, knowing he was going to leave a mark. Yet, I pushed his face further into my neck.

He rolled us over so I was on top of him. I missed the contact, so I pulled him up to a sitting position, pressing my chest to his.

"You feel so fucking good," he grunted, helping me move up and down on top of him.

"Nothing compared to you," I told him honestly, twinning my fingers in his messy hair as he took my left nipple into his mouth.

"Doubtful," he mumbled against my breast.

I moved up and down his shaft, swirling my hips. The sensation was incredible and I loved the look on Edward's face – pained, but you could still tell that he was feeling pleasure.

He kissed me forcefully on my mouth, tracing his tongue along my lips. I didn't hesitate before inviting him in. The sensation of feeling him everywhere was too much and I felt my body starting to let go.

"I'm not going to last much longer," he warned and I felt his dick twitch inside me as he said it.

"Me neither," I panted, moving a little faster.

He moaned and his grip on my hips tightened before he moved his hands up over my back to my shoulders, pressing me down harder. It felt amazing and I let the pleasure take me as I felt my body quiver. He kissed me, swallowing my loud moans and his name, as he help me move since my body was like jelly.

It only took a few more seconds before he buried his face in my chest and exploded inside of me. I wished I could feel _all _of him as he did it, but I was more than satisfied and felt damn proud of myself as he groaned _my_ name.

"Holy fuck," he said breathlessly, falling backwards against the pillows, taking me with him.

I laughed, burying my face in the crook of his neck, placing a kiss right where I felt his pulse. It was racing.

"That was… nice," I said, letting out a small giggle. I just felt so damn happy at the moment.

"That's a fucking understatement. Try… intense."

"Yes. That does sound better," I agreed.

When we had calmed down a bit, Edward gently pulled me off his chest, causing him to slip out of me. I immediately missed the contact. He threw the used condom away in the trashcan before he pulled me back to his chest.

I knew I couldn't spend the night here, but I could have an hour or so of cuddling. We spent most of the time, lying face to face, kissing sweetly. We were still completely naked and cozy under his comforter. I never wanted to leave.

"I know you said it was too fast and I'm not trying to push you, but…" he trailed off, looking hesitant.

"Spit it out, Edward," I answered, trying not to roll my eyes at him because he was so damn adorable.

"_Please, _Belly… be my girlfriend."

_Oh._


	24. Day 23

**30 DAYS**

_Day 23_

_**Edward**_

I walked around the store, holding Bella's small hand in mine. It felt good to be out of the house. My dad and I were on none-speaking terms right now and the tension in the house was suffocating. Even though my mom would pay for my education and that I had decided I would actually go to New York this fall, he still thought I made a big mistake and didn't support me… at all.

"What are you thinking about, Eddie-kins?" Bella asked, furrowing her brows up at me.

"College." I sighed.

"Really? Have you decided yet?"

"Yeah. I'm going to New York," I answered, feeling a little glum that I would be so far away from her next year.

"Really?" she asked excitedly, her eyes were shining with… _happiness _as she looked up at me. It made me confused. "But what about your dad?"

"He's still an asshole," I muttered. "And why are you so fucking happy? I'll be on the other side of the country."

"Well, so will I," she said with a devious smirk.

_What. The. Fuck?_

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I'm going to New York as well," she answered simply.

"How come I didn't know my _girlfriend _was going across the country for college? In the same city as me on top of that."

"Because my _boyfriend _hasn't asked."

Okay, she was right about that, but it wouldn't have hurt if I'd known before. I mean, that only made me want to go there even more than before. I wanted to pick her up and spin her around like they did in those fucking cheesy movies, but I'd have to wait until we were alone.

"What will be your major?" I asked casually instead as we reached our destination – the condoms.

"I'm going to study to be a midwife," she answered which kind of took me by surprise.

"I thought you were afraid of blood?" I was certain she had told me that once.

"My own blood, yes," she said with a nod. "Other people's blood I can handle."

"That's pretty messed up." I chuckled and she let out a light laugh along with another nod as she scanned the racks. "So why midwife?"

"My mom died in childbirth," she mumbled. I had no idea and that was when I realized there was so much more to learn about her. "This way, I can make a difference. It won't bring my mom back, but I get the chance to help others and make sure they never get in the same position as my mom."

"I think that's great, Belly," I said honestly, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on her temple.

"Why am I even here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the condoms, leaving the subject of her mom.

_Another touchy subject._

"Because it's your duty as a girlfriend to give your opinion on what condoms we should get," I answered, letting it go… for now.

"Oh, really?" she asked skeptically. "What, you want to know if I prefer strawberry flavor, or cherry flavor?"

She held up a pack of each in her hands, showing me.

"Yes, because you know better than I do what your pussy prefers. How can I know if she wants strawberry or not? Maybe she even wants some light in the dark," I said thoughtfully, holding up a back of condoms that said they would glow in the dark.

"You're so damn weird sometimes." She giggled, putting back the condoms where she found them. "I don't really care, and neither does my… _womanly parts. _So just get what you had last time. They seemed to work fine for both of us."

"They did, didn't they?" I asked seductively, bending down to her ear and nuzzled my nose in her neck as I encircled her tiny little waist.

"Okay, you need to hurry up," she said urgently, wiggling herself free from my embrace.

I smirked because she seemed to be in a rush to get home. So, I grabbed the same as my old ones and took Bella's hand, leading her to the check-out.

Jessica just so happened to be the one working today. I knew she worked here sometimes since her parents owned the store, but it would have been nice if she hadn't been on tonight. The whole town of Forks would know Bella and I had been buying condoms within five minutes after we'd left the store.

_Great… just fucking great._

"Eddie!" Jessica exclaimed as she saw us, but she pretended Bella wasn't even there.

"Why do you always have to be so…" Bella trailed off, appearing to search for words, snaking her arm around my waist.

_Huh, Bella is showing me off as hers. Who would have thought?_

"Perfect," Jessica filled in with an almost hopeful tone. I scoffed.

"I was going to say skanky."

"I happen to like being adored, thank you," Jessica said in a clipped tone.

"You're not _adored_," Bella huffed.

"Okay, ladies," I stepped in before the cat fight went down. As sexy as that would have been, this was not the time or place for it. "Jessica, here is your money." I threw the money on the counter and grabbed Bella's hand. "Baby, let's go."

"I want to hit her," Bella muttered as we walked out the shop.

_If I tell her, she would want to hit me too…_


	25. Day 24

**30 DAYS**

_Day 24_

_**Bella**_

"I just need to use the rest room real quick," I excused myself and let go of Edward's hand.

"Are you going to spend our valuable time together in a bathroom?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"It's either that or wetting myself." I smirked and gave him a smile before I walked through the door to the ladies room.

Just like I promised, I was quick and finished by washing my hands and looking myself in the dirty mirror.

"What about the bet? You guys sure look cozy enough," I heard Emmett say as I stepped back out.

It made me stop dead in my tracks. What bet was he talking about? And why was he asking Edward about it?

I felt my heart race as I hid behind the small wall to listen to what Edward responded. I knew it was a sneaky thing to do, but I wanted to know.

"It's over. Didn't Rose tell you?" Edward said and it only confused me further.

"No, she didn't say a fucking shit about it. What about Bella, then? She forgave you?"

_Forgave him?_

"Leave Bella the fuck out of this," Edward hissed and I had to strain my ears to hear, yet I couldn't just walk away because now they were talking about _me._ And a _bet._

"Does she know?" Emmett asked.

"No." Edward sighed and I could picture him running his fingers through his hair the way he did when he was frustrated or nervous. "I'm going to tell her. I just don't want to lose her."

"You've fallen for her."

"Yeah. That's why I needed to end it. I just couldn't do that to her, you know? She deserved so much fucking more than to be a stupid bet."

_I was a bet… again? Edward made a bet… about me?_

I felt tear stinging in my eyes and I fought my hardest to keep them back. I couldn't believe how he could have done that to me? Or to anyone for that matter.

I used the big crowd to shield myself as I almost ran toward the exit. I was no longer Bella Swan. She had stepped back to give room for Isabella Swan, the hurt and lonely girl I had said goodbye to several years ago.

I ran home with a blurry vision, cursing my car for not working okay. Although, it was probably a good thing because I wouldn't have been able to see the road.

I never cried, but today, I did.

Then I got angry, so I ran again. I pulled on my running clothes, grabbed the most important things – phone, keys and iPod before I called Jasper so he wouldn't get worried.

My phone went on like crazy all day, but I ignored it. I knew I should have confronted Edward right on the spot, but the cocky and confident Bella wasn't there and Isabella just couldn't do it.

I ran, never stopping until I reached the reservation down at La Push. I hadn't been here in almost two months, yet I knew exactly where my legs were taking me – Jake.

He was married to Leah and had a four-year-old little girl, Claire, that had been born two weeks after their high school graduation. He had his own life and I felt like an intruder as I knocked on his door, but I needed sunshine, and Jake was the sunshine of my life. He had always been.

"Bells?" he asked confused as he opened the door, using his own nickname of me.

It made me think of Belly and Edward, and I burst into a new wave of tears as Jake crushed me to his chest. He led me to their living room and sat us down, letting me cry as he comforted me. I was too hurt to be embarrassed and eventually, I managed to calm down and my sobbing turned into whimpers.

"Auntie Belle?" a tiny voice carefully asked and I got confused because I hadn't noticed either Claire or Jake's wife Leah earlier.

"Aunt Bells needs to be alone right now, baby," Jake said softly, rubbing my back.

"No," I rasped, clearing my throat. "Come here."

I extended my arms and the little girl crawled up in my lap. With her almost black hair and big brown eyes along with her russet colored skin, she looked identical to both her father and mother.

"I'm sorry to just barge in like this," I apologized, wiping the remains of my tears away.

"That's just bullshit. You're welcomed here all the time," Jake said. "You can stay as long as you want."

"My room?" Claire asked excitedly.

I hadn't planned to spend the night, or maybe I had, but I ended up doing that anyway. Leah lent me some clothes since I hadn't brought any. When they asked me what had happened, all I answered was, "I've got a boyfriend." Technically, Edward was still my boyfriend because I hadn't broken up with him. They just nodded their heads and let it go.

I fell asleep that night, nuzzling my face in Claire's black curls, dreaming of Edward.

_Why?_


	26. Day 25

**30 DAYS**

_Day 25_

_**Bella**_

I couldn't remember the last time I was this depressed and sad. Or maybe I could, but with James, things had been different. Edward was different. Even I was different compared to back then.

"Auntie Belle! Look!" Claire exclaimed, throwing a rock into the water.

I wished she would have stopped calling me auntie because it made me sound so damn old, but she was too adorable and I couldn't stop her from doing it.

I was babysitting today, making up for occupying Jake and Leah's space. I didn't mind because somehow Claire kept me above the surface, keeping me from drowning in my pathetic sadness. She was like Jake – sunshine.

"Wow, way to go, Claire!" I tried to smile at her when she once again showed me how far out she could throw the rocks.

She didn't buy it.

I watched as she slowly walked over to me where I was sitting on a cold rock. She had a small pout on her face that made her even more adorable. To my surprise, she climbed up my lap, straddling it and then crushed me into a hug.

I resisted the urge to cry as I hugged her back, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Why are you sad?" she asked, pulling back to look at me.

"I'm just having a bad day. That's all," I lied, attempting yet another smile.

She started placing sloppy kisses all over my face and actually managed to make me release a genuine laugh.

"Mommy says kisses makes everything better," she explained when she was done.

"It's true," I answered with a sad nod as I once again thought about Edward and how his kisses would make me feel so much better.

"So are you better now?"

"Much." I sighed, burying my face in her black curls.

I stayed with Claire on the beach, trying to stay cheery for her sake. I probably wasn't the best babysitting material today, but I still loved it.

After I had said goodnight to Claire, and promised her to sleep in her bed again, I walked back to the beach. Jake and Leah were home by then and they were so cute and cuddly, that I just couldn't stand it any longer.

Besides, I hadn't been checking Edward's messages all day.

Just as I sat down on the rock, my phone started vibrating – Edward.

I let the phone ring, knowing he would leave a message. He always did and I always listened.

He was always desperate.

"_Bella, baby. Please, just fucking please, answer the phone_," he pleaded and then after a slight pause, he continued, _"Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"_ Another long pause as realization must have hit him for the first time. _"You know, don't you? You know about the fucking bet? Belly…"_

He was cut off for taking too long to record the message. I didn't doubt that the rest of the message would come in soon.

I nearly snorted at him for not figuring it out earlier. I mean, he had known that I was in that bathroom and Emmett is known for being loud as he speaks. Edward was a smart guy, he should have figured it out earlier.

I felt guilty, though. I should just man up and speak to him. A part of me really wanted to kick his balls and _then _listen to him as he begged and explained everything. Another part just wanted to curl up under a big comforter in a comfortable bed and cry my heart out.

_Pathetic, but true._

After a while, I walked back to Jake's house, saying good night to him and Leah before getting ready for bed. Claire was still asleep as I slid in behind her with my phone in my hand. Edward had called as I brushed my teeth, but I waited until I was in bed before I listened.

"_Belly, please don't delete this until you've heard all of this shit. This is my last shot since you obviously don't want to talk to me, but you can't avoid me forever you know… Anyway, I made that stupid bet twenty-five days ago, before I knew you. It's nothing at all like James' bet. I was supposed to make you prom queen in thirty days. I ended the fucking bet last week because… I fell in love with you. Please… just fucking please…"_

It almost sounded as if he was on the verge of tears and that made me cry some more. Not full out sobbing, but I felt tears running down my cheeks.

_He ended the bet because he fell in love with me…_


	27. Day 26

**30 DAYS**

_Day 26_

_**Edward**_

Lonely.

I was lonely, and I had been since Bella never came back from the bathroom.

I was desperate, and I had been since I realized Bella didn't want to talk to me.

Fuck, I was ready to go down on my knees and fucking beg her to forgive me.

I had gone to the diner today since it was Sunday and all. I had been sitting here all day since I didn't know when she usually came. I had been relieved when I saw the Chief walk in, but then I was disappointed when the only person with him was Jasper.

No Bella.

I watched them eat and talk like a fucking creep. The only reason I stayed was because maybe, just maybe, Bella would show up like an angel or something.

The Chief finally stood up to leave and before I could over-think it, I walked over and sat down in front of Jasper just as the Chief walked out of the diner.

"She's not coming, you know," Jasper said, raising an eyebrow at me, knowing exactly why I was here.

"I figured," I muttered. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind telling me?" I asked carefully.

"I'm not going to tell you because she asked me not to." He looked at me and it felt as if he could see right through me. "Look, I don't know what happened between you guys, but you fucked up pretty badly."

"I know." I sighed, mentally slapping myself for not telling her about it sooner. Maybe she would have reacted differently then.

"So," he hedged. "Are you going to tell me?"

I had no idea why, but I fucking told him everything there was to tell – the day of the bet, about Rose, falling hard for Bella and I even told him about the party, leaving out a few details. He looked as if he already knew about that.

There was a few moments throughout my story that he looked as if he wanted to fucking hit me in the face.

I didn't blame him because I wanted to do the same.

"You know about James, don't you?" he asked calmly, and I was surprised that he didn't give me a black eye.

"Yeah. I ended the bet the morning after she told me. I was going to do it earlier, but that was the final nail in the coffin. I just… couldn't do that to her."

"But you did," he said.

_I did._

"Okay, listen. What you did was really fucking stupid and _mean_," Jasper almost hissed. "I've gotten used to Bella the Bitch, but I kinda liked seeing her happy for once. So… just give her some time, man. She liked you and from what you've told me, you guys got pretty close, so I'm sure she won't just drop you like a glove."

My mouth hung open in shock. Where was the punching? The cursing, and why wasn't he telling me to fuck off?

I just nodded my head like a fucking fool and decided to give Bella some time… until tomorrow because there was no way that I would be able to _not _try when she was _there, _live and in the flesh.


	28. Day 27

**30 DAYS**

_Day 27_

_**Bella**_

"Okay, that's it. This is not the firecracker we all know and love," Jake said with a deep sigh before he pulled the blanket off my body. "Since when did you become broody… and all fucking sad?"

"Since I got a boyfriend and went against my every stand in life," I muttered, trying to get the blanket back.

"Yeah, but, Bells. This has been going on since Friday. And now you're skipping school? Don't you think you're overacting?"

"It's almost graduation, so we don't learn anything new anyway."

I was lying on his couch, stinking and watching old movies. I felt bad for taking up his space like this, but he had let me… until now.

"If you don't get your sorry ass up from my couch and into the shower, I might force you because you need to deal with this shit," Jake said, pulling my arm.

It wasn't like Jake had seen me naked before, I mean, we had grown up together, but it had been at least ten years since last time. Things had… changed since then.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it, but only because you're so handsome," I joked.

"Aww, now my Bells is coming back," he teased back.

I did what Jake told me to do – shower, got dressed and grabbed my car keys to go to school. He had been fixing my car now that I had been babysitting. I had missed my beauty and smiled as I started it.

A kick in my ass was just what I needed, because today, I was going to confront Edward. How, I had no idea. I didn't even know what I was going to say for Christ's sake. I just knew that I was going to do it.

I somehow managed to find out what class Edward had. A big part might have been that I knew almost his whole schedule, as if it didn't make me any more pathetic, but it was true.

He had gym and he should have been let out a few minutes ago, but he still wasn't around and my patience was wearing thin. My adrenaline would only last for a little while. That was why I found myself taking determined steps towards the boys' locker room.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" a dorky guy with bracelet and pimples yelled, covering himself up as I entered.

"Oh, please. Like I haven't seen a penis before," I said, rolling my eyes and continued to walk.

I found Edward standing with Emmett just outside the showers, wearing towels. That was good because I didn't think my reasoning would have been that great if he was naked. It was enough with him being all wet and _almost _naked. A poor girl could only take that much.

"Dude," Emmett said, slapping Edward on his shoulder.

Edward turned around in surprise and his eyes widened in shock as he saw me. For a moment, I almost forgot why I was here. _Almost._

"Asshole," I said through clenched teeth.

Emmett walked away with a sympathy stare while everyone in the locker room stood at least ten feet away. It made me a little uncomfortable, but it was too late to back down now.

"Listen, I can explain," Edward started.

"Explain what, huh? That you made a bet about me? Making me fall for you, and then what? Were you just going to let it all fade, hoping the bet would be forgotten? Well, guess, what? It didn't work."

"It's not as bad as you think. I was just going to make you Prom Queen," he mumbled, looking at me with that pained expression.

"Just Prom Queen," I mimicked. "A bet is a bet. It doesn't matter as long as you bet about human beings, Edward. Shit like that hurts!"

"I ended it!"

"But you didn't tell me!"

"I was going to, but you just had to eavesdrop, didn't you?" He was getting more upset by now and the argument had gotten heated.

"Yeah, because it's all my fault," I said in disgust, nodding my head.

"I didn't say that-" he said, but I cut him off.

"You know, for one moment, I really thought you were different. A decent guy in a sea with assholes. I guess I was wrong, huh?" I said defeated and turned around to walk away.

"Bella, come on! Please. I'm sorry," Edward said in a desperate voice.

I turned around to face him and said, "Just leave me alone" before I walked out of the locker room, feeling all the guys stare at me.

Okay, that felt good to get off my chest.

_But the look on his face just made me feel… bad._


	29. Day 28

**30 DAYS**

_Day 28_

_**Edward**_

I was nervous as hell.

I was on the verge of throwing up.

My palms were sweaty.

_You get the point, right?_

I had put a note into Bella's locker today, asking her to meet me here at the diner after school. And to my utter surprise, she had texted me with a smile okay.

Just as I was about to ask for my third round of coffee, Bella walked in. She looked as if she had just taken a shower, which wasn't that odd since she probably came straight from soccer practice. It appeared as if she was wearing one of my hoodies, but I was smart enough not to ask or point that out.

She asked for a cup of coffee before she sat down opposite me. It was kind of awkward at first because I didn't dare say anything. And honestly, I had no fucking idea what to say in the first place.

"I'm sorry," she blurted and I looked at her in confusion. What the hell did she have to apologize for? "You know, for what I did yesterday… in the locker room. That was way out of line."

"I deserved it," I muttered, looking down at my napkin.

"Actually, you didn't," she said, looking at me with her big brown eyes. "I should have just kicked you in the balls _after _school instead."

_There's more like my girl!_

A small smile tugged at my lips. There was no way for me to hide it.

"Yeah, you should have," I agreed with a small chuckle.

She smiled sadly and looked out the window. A waitress came with her coffee and refilled my cup. Then Bella spoke again.

"Why did you want to see me, Edward?" she whispered, looking down in her coffee.

"I wanted to apologize," I murmured.

"You already have."

"Yeah, but not like this."

She hadn't let me talk to her before now and I really hoped she would listen to what I had to say.

"Then talk," she said softly and the fact that she didn't look like she wanted to hit me like she had yesterday, made me feel a little relieved.

"I'm really sorry for making that stupid bet. I know I shouldn't have, but I was bored and Rose dared me into doing it. I know that's not a good excuse, but-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Why me, though?" she asked.

"Because you would be a challenge. You wouldn't even let that fucker Mike Newton get close before kicking his balls."

"That was because he groped me, so he deserved it."

I chuckled because that sounded just like Bella.

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't be easy to get you to like me enough to even go to prom."

"It wasn't. I didn't like you at all in the beginning. To me, you were just a good-looking player who was trying to get into yet another girl's pants."

"And you were just a bitchy girl," I told her honestly since we were confessing anyway.

"Never judge a girl by her cover," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," I said once again. "I never meant for things to turn out the way they did. I was honestly going to tell you, but I guess Emmett, _and me, _got there first."

"I know you are. I just don't understand why you ended it in the first place? Who knows, you might have won."

"I ended it because it felt so fucking _wrong. _Especially after you told me all that shit with James. And because… I fell for you and you stopped being a bet to me after just a couple of days."

"You fell for me?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I did. I'm still falling…" I trailed off.

"I fell for you, too," she admitted so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear. Her words made me hopeful. Until she opened her mouth again. "That's why I think we should take a break."

"You're breaking up with me," I said and it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." She sighed sadly. "I just think we need to start over, you know. There is too much shit in our relationship right now."

"So it's not a 'goodbye, it's over?' It's more, 'goodbye, I see you later?'"

"Exactly," she agreed. "I liked you, and you liked me. There's nothing that says that we can't become a couple again. It just… it needs to be on different grounds. Not a bet."

I nodded my head, running my palms over my face and letting my fingers go into my hair, grabbing it lightly. I was relieved that she hadn't completely given up on an _us_, but sad that she had broken up with me.

"I should go," she said quietly, standing up.

She didn't leave. Instead she just stood beside the table, looking a little hesitant. I decided to take a chance and stood up, bringing her body to mine for a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me close and buried her face in my neck.

I held her small body tight to mine, slightly lifting her off the ground and smelled her hair. She still smelled like strawberries and chocolate. I was going to miss it until next time I had the chance to be this close to her.

"I'll see you around, Edward." Bella sighed, releasing me after giving me a small kiss on my neck.

I was doing shit right this time, so even if I wanted to hold her for so much longer than that, I released her as well and gave her a smile.

"I'll see you around, Bella," I said, mimicking her words.

_I'm not going to fuck shit up… not this time._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_: **_Can we reach 600 reviews today? Please? I'll give you next update as soon as we hit 600!_


	30. Day 29

**30 DAYS**

_Day 29_

_**Bella**_

"Do you really have a headache, or are you just faking it?" Alice asked from the doorway.

I squinted my eyes to look up at her. I groaned at the light.

"I do have a headache," I mumbled, snuggling back to my pillow.

It was true and that was why I had been spending the day at home instead of school. It wasn't like I was missing out on anything anyway so it didn't really matter.

"Oh," she said quietly and I felt the bed dip as she lay down beside me. I didn't mind and when she started massaging my scalp and temples, I definitely didn't mind. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For accusing you of faking a headache."

"It's okay," I whispered.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next time I opened my eyes, Alice was gone and my room was darker. The pounding in my head had eased off a bit, but it was still there. I had to suit myself, though. If I had just worn my glasses as I have been told more than once, I wouldn't have gotten the stupid headache in the first place.

_I hate them. Stupid eyes for not working._

I looked over at my phone to check the time and saw that I had a new text. It was from Edward.

_**- I hope you feel better soon. x. –E**_

I smiled, surprised that he even knew I was home sick today. It was sweet and simple, and I couldn't help but to smile at it.

_**- I hope so, too. xx –B**_

I remembered the conversation we'd had yesterday and how hurt he had looked when I told him it was over between us. It made me feel guilty, but I hadn't broken off completely. I just wanted us to start over, as friends and then if we felt like it, we would take it to the next level. Because we wanted to, not because you had a bet to win.

I smelled coffee so I decided some caffeine might help getting rid of the headache and walked downstairs.

Jasper snickered as he saw me. I guess I wasn't looking my best, but who could blame me?

"Shut up," I muttered and walked over to the coffee machine.

"Feeling better?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked up from his homework. I wondered what homework he had this late in the semester.

"A little," I answered, sitting down opposite of him.

"Edward asked for you today," Alice said, appearing out of nowhere, sitting down in Jasper's lap. I didn't even know she was still here.

"I got a text from him," I admitted with a small smile.

"Are you still going to prom with him?" Alice blurted.

I had almost forgotten about that. Edward had asked me a few days before all this shit and to my surprise, I had said yes. Alice had already gotten me a dress, but I no longer had plans on going.

"We've broken up," I mumbled.

"What?" she shrieked. "Bella… that guy liked you… _a lot_!"

"He did," Jasper agreed.

"I know, that's why we're starting over. No secret meanings… just us."

"And who says you can't start over with prom?"

"It's too big and too soon. Going together is practically the same as being a couple. I want to start over with smaller things. Like dinner and a movie or something."

"Jasper," Alice whined.

He looked up at me. "You can go with us if you want."

"That's not what I meant," Alice said. "You're supposed to tell her to go with Edward."

"It doesn't matter if he does because I'm not going with Edward. I even doubt he's going in the first place. And, Jasper, thank you for the offer, but I don't want to be the third wheel."

"Oh, I know." He shrugged. "I was just saying that you could go with us, but hang out with Edward. That way, you're not going with him, you're just meeting him there."

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you," Alice joked, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "That's genius, Jazzy!"

I just shook my head at the two of them and stood up. I didn't give them an answer, because honestly, I had no freaking idea what I was going to do. Edward had once told me how much he had hated prom, just like me, so the chances of him even being there were slim to none.

_And I'm too chicken to ask. Go figure._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **So, one more to go and then on Sunday the "When Love and Hate Collide" - updates starts!_

_xx  
>Gelix<br>_


	31. Day 30

**30 DAYS**

_Day 30_

_**Bella**_

I couldn't remember the last time I was this nervous. Not even when I opened my acceptance letter from college, which I hadn't known if it was a rejections or acceptance at the time.

I was going to prom. Or, I was actually already there, sitting in a corner and watching as my brother danced with Alice. They had been sitting with me at first, but I could tell that Alice had been eager to head out to the dance floor. So, I told them to go.

I had even asked Jake to come with me since he had a way of pushing me when everyone else failed. He was my sunshine. When he said he was sick of high school and was never going back, and definitely not to prom, I asked if I could take Claire.

He had said no.

So, I had relented and went with Jasper and Alice. They weren't that bad when they weren't sucking faces… or whining about me looking bored. I was bored, so it wasn't that strange.

I hadn't seen Edward yet, but I had seen James. And for the first time in three years, I wasn't angry towards him. I didn't love him, but I guess I just kind of felt… _numb. _After all these years of built up anger, it felt good to feel nothing when you looked at him. I deserved that.

My knee was bouncing nervously.

_What if Edward didn't show up tonight as Alice had promised?_

My dress made it hard to breathe and I cursed myself for letting Alice dress me in something so short and tight. I didn't give a fuck about the designer. To me, it just looked like dark purple colored bandage.

_God, I'm pathetic. Why did I even come?_

Just as I stood up to leave, a dark form with a messy bronze-colored hair stepped into my view, smiling widely, causing me to get like goo.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, but you can call me Eddie-kins," he said, reaching out his hand for me to shake.

I tried not to smile, but failed miserably. I shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Eddie-kins. I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Belly."

"Well, Belly, would you care for a dance?"

I thought about it for exactly two seconds before eagerly I nodded my head. It was a nice beginning for something new.

_Besides, a dance could never hurt, right?_

_**THE END**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I'll be back on Sunday for the beginning of "When Love and Hate Collide". It'll be updated every Sunday and Wednesday! And for new readers: yes, that means a new story! :)_


End file.
